All the Little Butterflies
by ilovetonka
Summary: When Alexandra Fraley and her bestfriend Clarisse go out for a ride, they have no idea how it will change their lives. All the little decisions, shaping their fate in an increasingly dangerous world. Merlin/OC and slight OC/Arthur/Gwyn
1. What the Fuck?

**Merlin belongs to the BBC as much as I loathe them for it… **

**No spoilers because I'm not that far in myself XD WARNING: there will be some cursing and violence if you are uncomfortable with this you have been WARNED (and maybe a bit of romance later on? Heehee ?)**

**So here it goes, not my first fanfic (Though they all sucked miserably in past, I believe my heroin chucked someone into the wall and put them in a coma for teasing her in the first chapter… I do hope this will be better as it has been a year or so since my last fanfiction attempt) Reviews/helpful criticism is more than welcome! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1 – What the Fuck? **

If you've ever had a life changing, world upside downing, post-apocalyptic run in circles screaming and shouting, revelation of your whole meaning and philosophy of life and the world and everything around you… -ing… experience. You will probably, hopefully, maybe, kind of, understand me when I'm standing on top of a cliff screaming a string of rather explicit curse words into the air; but we're not quite there yet. You see that day, where for a little while I was pretty damn sure I was off my rocker started completely and utterly normal, so normal that looking back on it while standing on top of afore mentioned cliff it seemed completely and utterly strange.

Par to the usual, that morning my alarm at seven, also quite par to the usual I hit the snooze button… ten times. Pulled my rust bucket of a fluorescently colored truck into the parking lot twenty minutes late, (and still manage to pull a B in my US history class, which I am almost always twenty to thirty minutes late for) and drag myself through four classes before lunch. When the bell finally rang I was out of my pre-cal class and was under the C wing back staircase in five minutes chomping away at a slice of pizza.

"Ally!" I looked up grinning as my best friend Clarisse ran over, looking like she would collapse under the weight of her backpack. Clarisse and I had similar and shape, long and elegant with tapering fingers. All similarities stop right there, I'm not super tall but decent at about five foot seven with a stocky figure, Clarisse tops out at an astonishing five foot two and is thin as a stick. I have straight dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes, she has a mass of black curls and deep brown eyes. I'm pale, she's tan; I have boobs and butt, she does not; she has wiry muscles and for a girl her size she's strong, a few guys are terrified of her, because she has a temper and isn't afraid to hit low, I'm shy too scared to talk to guys unless they come up to me, forget kick them in the nuts, not very athletic. The one sport I do is one of the few things we have in common riding.

Judging from the grin on her face as she skipped over, whatever she was going to say had something to do with horses. The tiny girl slid down the white washed walls and settled down next to me, rummaging through her lunch box as she spoke.

"My track practice was canceled!" she grinned before turning her puppy dog face on me, her big brown eyes growing impossibly wider. "You wanna give me a ride to the barn?" I looked off into the distance feigning deep thought, fingers stroking an imaginary goatee.

"hmmmmmm." I hummed stalling as Clarisse's lips pursed into a pout trying to look as pathetic as possible.

"Pleeease."

"Promise not to scratch up my seats?" I smirked

"What seats, you're practically sitting on foam with bits of leather for decoration!"

We both cracked up and then proceeded with our regular lunch conversations. Horses, riding, what new saddle we were saving for. Clarisse's upcoming track meet, my chorus concert on Saturday, and of course Roger Faur. My hopeless crush, all of my crushes were hopeless, I can't even call myself a hopeless romantic, because it's not romantic just desperate and kind of creepy. I'm pretty much a stalker; I have talked to the boy once… once. Clarisse is always trying to convince me to talk to him, that he would like me, because I'm pretty and actually a nice person once I get my mouth open. I was afraid that if I did open my mouth I wouldn't be able to close it, and he would be deeply disturbed as to why I knew the names of all of his siblings, parents, his three dogs, two goldfish, and what his three year old sister called her blanket (Babo), or that they went to Pablo's for dinner every Friday night, or that he broke his leg twice in a year in the eighth grade when he still lived in California. Facebook stalking is a great way to get to know useless… or creepy facts about people; it's just awkward explaining exactly how you came to know this information and why.

After lunch came three more classes, before finally we could escape. I made it to my truck first, sliding into the driver's seat. The fabric of my jeans making a rather unpleasant scratching noise on the musty yellow foam that was left in the wake of the disappearing leather. Clarisse knew what my truck looked like, as did everyone else. When you drive a traffic cone orange truck covered in rust, that sounds an awful lot like someone strangling a very large ostrich… people tend to notice.

Forty five minutes and two stops at our houses to get riding clothes later the rust bucket groaned to a stop in the gravel parking lot of Willow Creek Stables. I jumped out striding across the gray rocks with Clarisse, our knee high black leather boots turning a similar color at the toes where they were already beginning to be coated in dust. Inside the barn, I felt myself relax a little, the scent of horses and manure and dust from who knows where. In a stable with horses is where I truly felt at home, nowhere else was I that happy.

"So ring work or hack?" Clarisse called from the tack room.

"Umm… Hack." I replied as she came back, and took my leather halter and shank from her.

"Good, today's too nice not to." She grinned as we started walking towards the pasture that our horses shared. My gray gelding loped up to the fence tossing his ebon mane about, followed by Clarisse's bay thoroughbred mare. When we reached the gate I reached up stroking River's face, he was a big boy part percheron part thoroughbred he came in at about 17 hands.

"C'mon boy." I spoke softly slipping the halter over his ears and leading him out of the gate. It had been out to ride just yesterday, but Clarisse had been stuck at track practice for the whole week. While River wouldn't have minded it, Byrd (Clarisse's mare) however was obviously going to be a bit fresh.

"I'm going to go lunge her." My friend said turning in the direction of the round pen, occasionally pulling back on her lead to keep Byrd from trotting. I lead River into the barn hooking the cross ties to his halter. While Clarisse lunged Byrd I would have plenty of time to groom and hang out with my horse. He could definitely use it he must have rolled in the mud yesterday, because his normally light gray coat was now coated with dried dirt. Sighing I grabbed a curry comb and started working in tight circles, squinting my eyes so that the rising clouds of dust wouldn't get in them. By the time that Clarisse was back with Byrd, River was mostly clean, just a bit of mud on his black stockings that I was trying to scratch off.

Twenty minutes later we were in the saddle trotting away from the stable and into the woods. Going side by side we talked as we went along, not really paying attention to where we were going. Taking which ever path the horses seemed more inclined to go down. Looking out I saw we were reaching the long stretch of trail that was straight. The instructors would take the kids along it but it there were lots of logs, perfect for us though. Grinning at Clarisse I nudged River into a canter and pulled in front of her letting my gelding have his head as we approached the first log, popping up into two-point before cantering off. I could hear Byrd landing behind us, and squeezed with my calves urging River to go even faster. Leaping over the logs that we came across with a reckless abandon, but it wasn't until the narrow trail opened into a big field, filled with tall golden grasses that caught the light of the sun that was starting to sink lower in the sky, that I really let him open up. Laughing as he stretched out, his racehorse speed and draft power together was always breath taking. Even though we galloped at a breakneck pace Byrd and Clarisse pulled up beside us, her eyes wide and a grin on her face.

"You're on!" I yelled leaning closer to River's black mane, and burying my hands in it before drumming his sides pulling ahead a hair, we danced back and forth Byrd taking the lead and then River. My big warmblood had longer legs, but was at a disadvantage to Byrd's lighter build. It didn't matter who won though, just galloping out in the open field was exhilarating. Peering through his ears I could see we still had a good ways to go before we hit the pine forest ahead; which is why I was so terribly confused to quite suddenly find myself racing through a wood filled with beeches and oaks. I reined in River, looking back as we slowed to a quick trot and then a walk. Clarisse pulled up beside me, looking as bewildered as I felt.

"What the fuck?" I finally said, those were the last words either of us said for quite a while. We sat on our horses, in dead silence staring at the forest. It was a pretty forest, old twisted trees solid and tall, permanent. Green mosses and lichens draped over trunks and branches and nestled within roots. Bird song could be heard, though the birds themselves were all high in the branches. It wasn't just pretty but stunning, breathtaking, and completely impossible.

"You do see this too right?" I asked almost afraid she would say yes. Her black curls bobbed with her tentative nod. The silence continued again, until River decided he no longer felt like standing and took up a leisurely pace weaving through the trees, Byrd following. I sat there letting the gelding go where he pleased as I floundered about in my mind searching for some sort of logical explanation. Maybe we both closed our eyes, and the horses turned off to the side? That's completely impossible there were no woods around the trails that looked anything like this. It was mostly pines, and bracken and brambles where the paths weren't clear. Wormholes? I let out a bitter laugh, yeah right..

If suddenly finding myself in a forest when I was in field was one thing, the view we came upon was just too much. Just as breath taking, and beautiful and even more impossible. I was overlooking a quaint little village, a medieval village. Complete with chickens, geese, little gardens, and what appeared to be a lot shit. And that is about where the cursing starts.


	2. I'm insane that has to be it

**Weee! Chapter two! As was mentioned in the previous chapter foul language and violence may be present throughout the story, and reviews of both the positive and constructively negative nature are very much appreciated. I would also like to thank you, because if you're reading this it probably means you read the first one and that makes me happy, so here we go please enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 – I'm Insane that has to be it**

"Wow, I don't even know most of the words." I turned slowly to see who had cut short my tirade. He was cute, in a kind of dorky sort of way. Hair as black as Clarisse's and about as pale too they could've been siblings. He was thin and lanky not huge, but about three or four inches taller than me, so I was guessing 5'10" or 11". His clothing was in a style that seemed to be rather befitting to the little village below; and there was a big cheeky grin spread across his face, like he knew he'd said something clever, that really made me want to say something that would wipe it off.

"I doubt you even know that many words." I shot back, making Clarisse turn in surprise.

"You said something… to a boy… and didn't sound like an idiot."

"I'm hurt at how little faith you have in me." I said sarcastically, but I could already feel myself retreating into my shell. The boy strode over, looking at us curiously.

"So are you shooting a movie around here?" Clarisse asked him. Of course! A movie that would make perfect sense, the village was just a set. There were cameras and real people dressed in normal clothes just below the ridge, and he must be an actor wandering around. It still didn't explain how the hell we got here, but it was better than wormholes, and fairy dust, and time travel.

"What is a movie?" he asked, Clarisse started laughing like he was joking, but my heart dropped. He looked genuinely perplexed, sure that would be good reason to suspect he was just a good actor, but my gut instinct said otherwise.

"I t-think she meant…" _oh God what would medieval people be shooting?_ "Arrows, are you shooting arrows?" Now they were both looking at me strange. Great he probably was just an actor.

"Not yet, but there are reports of bandits in the area." He said, that cheeky grin returning to his face, "So we might be soon. You two ladies would probably be safer back at our camp." Despite the smile, he was serious. _Oh God he was serious, what is happening… I'm going insane… completely, and totally bonkers. I must've fallen off of River, I got a concussion, and I'm in a coma having incredibly vivid dreams. That kind of stuff happens on the television all the time, I'm just in a hospital, just in a hospital. Right? _

I looked over at Clarisse, she wasn't the best in school, but she wasn't an idiot. She had picked up on it too; I caught her eye exchanging our feelings of utter terror that he seemed to be completely and totally honest. He turned starting back into the forest, looking over his shoulder to make sure we were coming. River strode forward easily when I nudged him to follow the black haired boy.

"Where are you going, are you really following some stranger? He could be crazy!" Clarisse whispered harshly. Another quite possible explanation, though I had a growing suspicion that we were too.

"Well, if he is at least he knows where he's going, we sure don't" I argued trotting to catch up. Clarisse let out an exasperated sigh and did the same. We all walked quietly for a while before the boy spoke.

"You're wearing kind of strange clothing." I followed his gaze to my hoodie and breeches.

"W-We're… not from around here…" I stuttered, good to know that being able to talk to boys only lasts so long.

He nodded, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Clarisse," she piped up, "And she's Alexandra, but you can call her Ally." I was relieved that Clarisse had spoken, I could feel my shyness taking hold, maybe I should curse more and it would go away. Glancing up from, River's neck I could see the camp that he was talking about. Soldiers in chainmail and red tunics stood sentry, hands on the hilts of their swords or clasped around crossbows. I couldn't see any cameras; movie set was definitely out of the running. It could be a historical reenactment or maybe a very eccentric group of teenagers playing knights in the forest?

"Well I'm Merlin; I'm going to go find you a place to sleep tonight." He smiled kindly _Merlin;_ I thought_ where have I heard that name before?_

"Sleep here?" Clarisse's tone raised, she didn't seem to like the idea.

"I know it isn't great, but you shouldn't be wandering these forests alone much less unarmed."

"What could possibly be so dangerous out there? We can take care of ourselves." She argued

"Snakes, bears, wild dogs, very large pigs, flying pigs, and I believe I mentioned bandits." He shot back.

"Bandits! You mean you weren't joking?"

"No Milady, he was not." This time it wasn't Merlin who replied. We both looked back to see a tall handsome young man, six feet-ish blonde and blue eyes a bit lighter than Merlin's. He wore chainmail with armor over his right shoulder that shone but nicks and scratches were visible from the bite of a sword. Perhaps they were just very realistic reenactments? "We're here to hunt them and bring them to justice under the king's law." He looked completely serious too…

"Sire, I was wondering where we should have these two sleep?" Merlin asked bowing slightly. Sire? He must be a knight or something, making Merlin a manservant? Not exactly swoon worthy, but he was still kind of cute.

"Why don't they take you're tent Merlin."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked his tone betraying the fact that he wasn't perfectly happy that we were taking _his_ tent. _Great… Now I feel guilty._

"The ground has been good enough for you before, a knight should always be chivalrous." Merlin's master smiled offering a hand to Clarisse, who let him slide her off Byrd. An exasperated sigh escaped me, she was more than capable to dismount on her own, the only reason she let him take her off was because he was hot.

"I'm not a knight, why don't you give them your tents?" I heard Merlin mutter under his breath, as I swung down. A slight smile crossed my face as I watched him awkwardly try to figure out what to do standing there with his arms stretched out towards me. Suppressing a giggle I ducked under his arm and slid River's reins over his head. The man blinked a few times before walking around me to stand in front of us both.

"I'm Prince Arthur; I'll show you to your tent. Merlin, take their horses for them will you?" He spoke to both me and Clarisse, though his eyes seemed to be on her, and she was making that face. The one she always made when she was interested in a boy, I loved her dearly, but why?

"My name is Clarisse, milord." She spoke in a pitch I knew to be slightly lower than normal, and held out her hand. Arthur took it in his own and kissed it, making her blush. He turned his eyes towards me.

"And what is your name my lady?"

"A-Alexandra…" I said a bit too quietly.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"Her name is Alexandra." Clarisse butted in, she's not exactly the most patient person.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Alexandra." He must've been expecting me to offer him my hand as well, because he leaned over and held out his own hand to take mine. Then hung there in that position, his eyes on me until I raised my arm in a jerky fashion and letting him take my hand. His lips were soft and warm; I cursed myself as blood rushed to my cheeks. Glancing over at Merlin I saw him roll his eyes, great now he would think I was one of those cheer leader types wouldn't he? Getting silly over a hot guy.

"Well I'll show you to your tent now." Arthur said rising up. "Merlin take their horses."

"Yes sire." He said taking Byrd's reins and reaching out for River's, my fist tightened around the leather when he placed his hands around them.

"I'll help you; both of them can be a bit of a handful." I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me. That was a lie, after a hard gallop they were fine. I just didn't want to leave my horse, or follow Prince Arthur. Merlin nodded and started walking with Byrd I fell into step beside him, ignoring River who kept bumping my shoulder with his muzzle.

"So, does he give everyone that treatment?" I asked, still blushing a bit.

"Only if you're noble, I sure don't get it."

"Why would he think I'm noble?" I asked my brow furrowing, still hoping that they were very eccentric reenactors.

"Your horses are very nice. Commoners don't have horses like these."

"They do where we come from."

"Well he'll be in for a surprise when he finally figures it out." Merlin laughed, tying Byrd's reins to a roughly hewn hitching post. "Where do you come from anyway?" he asked as he loosened the mare's girth. _Crap how do I answer that?_ _If I make something up I'll sound like an idiot, but what if we did go through a wormhole or something?_

"America…?"

"America… never heard of it. Where is it?"

"Uhhhm…. Errrrr… walk that way," I pointed off to my left, "for a very long time…" He just nodded, giving me that strange look, he knew I was freaking over something. I really doubted he would ever figure out what though.

"All right then. You might as well get to your tent, it will be late soon. I'll walk you there." He smiled and I felt myself blush _Damn it! Why am I such an idiot around boys? _

"Thanks…" I mumbled

"So why did you and Clarisse come here?" he started off in a long rolling gate.

"Where exactly is here?" the words catching a bit in the middle as I stumbled tripping over a rock trying to keep up with Merlin, he wasn't too much taller than me but his legs were longer. I was steadied by a firm hand grabbing my wrist.

"Ally are you all right?" he still hadn't let go and I could feel myself blushing even more.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine…thanks." I glanced up meeting his eye for a second, before glancing away. "So… where are we again?"

"Camelot."

"What!"


	3. Look at the Stars

**YAY third chapter, I don't own Merlin, he belongs to the BBC. Bad language and or violence may occur. Reviews make me happy! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 – Look at the Stars**

Merlin raised an eyebrow at my reaction, his blue eyes searching mine as I stared back at him still a bit in shock. _Camelot, like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? Holy Shit! Arthur, King… Prince its all the same in the end, I met Arthur!_ Oh come on that's insane, Camelot was a story. Arthur was story, his knights and Merlin the sorcerer _Merlin!_ I stared at him, what if it was real? Then this was… _wasn't he supposed to be old?_ His hand, which was still wrapped around my wrist, tightened bringing me back to reality, or what I hope was _not _reality.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" his voice was soft and steady, like he was speaking to a frightened colt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave a half smile, and looked up towards the sky now a velvety indigo. "It's getting later; I guess I'm just a bit tired. Maybe we should go to the tent, I really do need my sleep otherwise I get like this, and I'm just completely out of it and clumsy… and I babble…" I glanced at him; the corners of his mouth were struggling to stay down, and you guessed it I blushed… again. Turning my gaze down to my leather tall boots, I mumbled something along the lines of 'we should probably go now' though from the look on his face I'm betting he heard 'ze shit baby goes now'. It would really be just my luck. I started walking quickly, only making it a few strides before I realized he still had my arm.

"You're going the wrong way Ally." He laughed and started pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Right…"

A minute or two later we stood in front of the tent; I could see the glow of a candle coming from underneath the cracks. Clarisse would already be inside; I wondered if Arthur was as well. The first stars were coming out, peeking through the canopy of leaves and weaving branches above. There was something different about it, even the sky was not yet black only a deep purple there were stars, lots of them, as many as I would see late on any ordinary night. We both stood there quietly, my eyes glued on the sky. As the minutes passed the number of stars grew and grew, spangling the blackening night with distant swirls and pinpricks of millions of tiny lights. Stars and constellations I had never seen, that could no longer be seen on earth. Yet still others remained constant, the three dots that made Orion's Belt harder to pick out but it was still there. I could feel my throat swelling and tried to swallow it down and blink back the wetness starting the make my vision blurred so that stars blended into one blanket of light. I tried to stop it, but first one tear and the next started to slide down my cheek. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and the most devastating. It was impossible for stars like that to be seen in 2012.

_What is happening to me? _My knees felt weak, unsteadily I started walking, I knew if I ran I would only trip again. I could hear Merlin's voice a bit behind me, but I wasn't listening. Camelot, he had said Camelot. Camelot which was set a good fifteen sixteen hundred years ago. Camelot with no light pollution, no smog, and beautiful stars. It made sense that it was real; the stories had to be based on something on someone. Magic and fantastical beings, and sorcerers and witches, those were embellishments, things to make the story more interesting. What didn't make sense is why I was here. If I was really here, maybe it was a dream. Somehow I doubted it. I choked back a sob, what if I never saw my parents again? My brother? I still had Clarisse and River, but everyone else. What would they think, would they be worried. Of course they would. George Faur, what if I never hopelessly mooned or facebook stalked him again?

Deep in thought, I let my knees fold and sat next to a tree, still fighting back the tears, though it was a losing battle. I would never see my dog, banana, or my rust bucket of a truck. My chest convulsed with a strangled sob, jarring my ribs. Leaves rustled as someone took a seat next to me. I looked up with blurry eyes, I had forgotten about Merlin.

"Don't lie this time, you're not all right are you?" he placed a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong Ally?" I just shook my head, I couldn't say anything, he wouldn't believe me. Who would believe me, I don't even believe myself. "Ally you can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

"No." I choked out, shaking my head. "I can't tell you." His arm wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug, we were quiet for a minute. Well he was, I still made strangled noises and sniffed up snot. Thankful that he would just comfort me and not question again I leaned back against his shoulder. Apparently I should stop making assumptions.

"I swear, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone." I jerked back from his hold and stumbled up.

"I just can't tell you okay?" I cried, my voice cracking at the end, not meeting his eye I spun and headed back into camp trying to dry my tears before I got into the tent. I didn't want Clarisse asking me questions. I knew my efforts were in vain, I wasn't exactly a glamorous crier, my cheeks got red and my nose, and there was snot everywhere, my eyes got puffy, it just didn't look good. Sighing I ducked into the tent, where Clarisse was crouched, gathering food into a bag that she must have found inside the tent.

"What are you doing?" my voice was thick still clogged with mucus in my nose.

"Packing. I don't know where we are, or how we got here, but these people are crazy. They think we're in Camelot! I mean really, that's a story from a thousand years ago." She shoved a loaf of bread into the bag "If we don't get out of here they might slit our throats or sacrifice us or something."

"I don't think they're crazy." Clarisse stop abruptly and turned to look at me. She saw the state of my face, and stood quickly wrapping her arms around me.

"What happened, did they do something to you?" I couldn't help but smile, she looked ready to rip out someone's throat. I shook my head though.

"Look at the stars."

"What?" she looked at me like I was crazy, I was still hoping I was.

"Go outside, and look at the stars."

"Okay…" she slid past me and exited the tent. She came back in a minute later.

"They're pretty?"

"They're impossible; there aren't stars like that in modern day, too much pollution to see them."

"What are you saying Ally?"

"I don't know…time travel?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it just as quickly. The noise that cut her off made my heart go cold with fear. A terrible roar, not of a beast but of men, and the high pitched screams of frightened horses, _River!_ I bolted from the tent; I could hear Clarisse calling my name. Out in the night, it was no longer dark but cast in flickering glow of flames. Silhouettes and shadows danced before the fire swords meeting a crash and parting just to meet again. Felled men lay scattered on the ground, dark stains of blood spreading across their chest or in pools around them. I breathed through my mouth, trying to lessen the coppery stench. Historical reenactment seemed to be out for sure now. The horses were around on the other side of the fighting and the fires, I started thinking of a plan to get to River. Being lost in thought is apparently not a good idea around here. A pair of arms snaked around my waist and hoisted me up. I screeched, thrashing out with my feet and nails. I landed blows, but the ox of a man didn't seem to care.

"Feisty." He said with a low chuckle, which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "I like em' that way." I flung a hand back and felt my nail draw blood along his cheek, the man hissed. "You better play nice now missy, else I won't be either." He growled, pinching a bit of loose skin. I yelped, it would leave a nasty bruise. The wet thud of blade meeting flesh, was quickly followed by his grip loosening. A different hand grabbed my arm keeping me upright as the man fell back, dead. The soldier started to say something, but was quickly dragged back into battle. I took off trying to skirt around the edges of the tents to avoid the Bandits and soldiers fighting. The horses were still tethered to the stand, prancing back and forth, tugging at the reins that held them. I could pick out River easily; he was much larger and had a heavier build than the other horses, but still obviously athletic. A horse that at this point of time, people hadn't bred or perfected yet. I wasn't the only one who knew the value of my gelding, a man in dark leather tried to calm my horse as he untied my reins.

Not giving it a second thought, I sprinted from my cover in the brush and jumped on the man, digging my nails into his face. He screamed, grabbing my hands and throwing me over his head to the ground. I grunted as I hit the ground, looking up at the thief. Blood trickled down his face from the marks my nails left, for once I was glad I had forgotten to cut them. A little less so, when the enraged man drew a dagger. He started to bring it down, on reflex I started to curl my legs and arms in to protect my abdomen, but my foot caught in a rather sensitive place. He dropped his dagger and knelt to the ground. I jumped up scrambling for the dagger and holding it to his throat. I could kill him, right now. He knew it too; his eyes regarded me warily, betraying his fear though he did not speak. I pressed the blade a little harder, against his throat the whole dagger rising and falling with the movement of his throat as he swallowed. I was no soldier, I couldn't kill him. Keeping the knife steady I looked up, the fighting was dying down, the bandits who were still alive being gathered in the middle of camp. Soldiers not busy with the bandits were putting out the fires that had started.

"Get up." I attempted to growl, or sound threatening. He complied but from the look on his face he wasn't too happy about it. He was tall, really tall; I had to stand on tip toe to keep the knife to his throat. "Walk." I ordered he obeyed his long legs covering a lot of ground. I struggled to stay up, shuffling quickly on the tips of my toes, praying I didn't slip and slit his throat on accident. When we got into the light of the campfire that was left lit the soldiers and many of the bandits turned to look. I could see Arthur struggling not to smile. I was sure I looked ridiculous.

"So the mouse caught the snake huh?" he laughed, as a soldier took my captive from me. I just blushed, looking at the ground as came down from tip toes.

"He was going to steal my horse." My voice was clear enough though I could not bring myself to look at them.

"Your horse? You risked your life for a horse."

"Horses are very special to us where I come from." I mumbled.

"Well thank you for catching him. Will you and your friend be returning to Camelot with us?"

"I don't see why not." I didn't exactly know where else to go..


	4. Circles in the Dust

**Chapter FOUR! Same warning as before for bad language and possibly violence. I enjoy Reviews and small turtles! Thanks for reading enjoy! **

**Chapter Four - **

After the living criminals were bound and the dead burned the people who were not guarding the prisoners went to the tents to sleep for the night. I hadn't seen Merlin since I ran off from him in the woods just before the bandits attacked. I was sure he was fine though, he seemed smart enough not to get killed. Still I had a nagging worry, but that's just me over analyzing everything. Still I found myself looking at every face, searching for his; or his dark black hair. If he had died, because I left him in the woods I would never forgive myself. _I'm just being silly again he's fine._ I chided myself as I walked into the tent. Clarisse stood when she saw me, her hair was messed up and there was a long slash across her sweat shirt.

"Clarisse are you all right are you hurt?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the blade didn't cut me." She looked at the side of the tent "he did cut that though." I followed her gaze to the wall; the fabric was rendered from pretty much top to bottom.

"If he had to come in, couldn't he have used a door?"

"Not dramatic enough, I guess." She laughed

"How'd you get away?"

"Arthur, dashed in and saved the day." She smiled, a bit of a blush standing out on her pale cheeks.

"Of course he did." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he is a Prince after all." She laughed at that as I took a real good look at the tent. There was a pallet, with a sleeping roll, a couple of packs that I assumed were Merlin's in the corner, and a couple candles. I hoped he didn't need anything.

"So why exactly did you run towards the men with the big shiny swords?"

"I wanted to check on our horses." she just nodded before saying.

"Well, it has been a long day…"

"That is the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She said lying down on the pallet… the only pallet… well that's Clarisse for you. I could see how she could be mistaken for nobility by Arthur, not only did she have the fancy horse, but the whole attitude and the looks.

"All right then." I said before blowing out the candles. It would be perfectly dark if it weren't for the starlight coming in through the hole in the tent. I sat there in the dark, watching the stars through the hole, so many stars. This was real wasn't it? We were in Camelot; the only question now is how? Sighing I laid down, and tried to sleep. The time passed slowly, crawling by second by second. I could hear Clarisse's soft snores from the other side of the tent. The night was a bit cool, and in just a thin a jacket I started to shiver. _Damn it, I'm never going to get to sleep am I? Might as well be warm_, I thought standing up and slowly slipping out of the tent, as to not wake Clarisse.

I walked out towards the camp fire, most of the Bandits had fallen asleep and their guards did not acknowledge my presence. On the ground there was the form of a sleeping body walking a bit closer I could see the black hair sticking out from under his upturned collar. Merlin, so he was alive, that was one less troubling thing on my mind. Settling down near the fire I watched it, while letting the gray ashes of the previous blaze trickle through my hand. It was weird, I was alive, and yet I hadn't been born. My great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandparents were probably wandering around somewhere; I knew I had some lineage from the UK areas. I glanced over at Merlin, sleeping so peacefully. He didn't look like the big powerful sorcerer the stories portrayed him as; I wondered how he possibly could have been remembered. Magic wasn't real; maybe he was smart and became an advisor or something? Or maybe Merlin was just a really common name, because it didn't seem likely that a servant would be remembered.

He started twitching, his facial features turning into a grimace. He mumbled something I couldn't here through the tossing and turning.

"Merlin?" I called, softly hoping to rouse him it didn't work he continued to dream, and it didn't appear to be a good one. The bruise on my side from where the man pinched me ached as I leaned in its direction starting to stand. I took the few strides over to him and crouched placing a hand on his shoulder. He started, sitting up quickly taking in quick gasps of breath. He looked up at me sweat making his face take on a bit of a shine in the fire light. "You looked like you were having a bad dream…" I muttered sitting down a few feet away, fixing my gaze on the fire to avoid looking at him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he probably was wondering why I wasn't in the tent that he could've been sleeping in if I hadn't shown up.

"Couldn't" I replied quickly.

"Why not?" he asked, his words drawn out in a wheezy way as he sat up.

"Cold." That wasn't a complete lie it was cold out, that just wasn't the big reason.

"Cold?" his brow furrowed.

"There's a hole in it now." I glanced over at him, and couldn't help but smile a little at his expression.

"Damn it," he complained, "Now Arthur will make me stitch it up."

"I'm sorry."

"Well unless you're the one that put it there I don't think it's your fault." He smiled, I just nodded. _Why can't I say anything?_ I asked myself in aggravation. Apparently expressing those emotions outwardly too, because Merlin looked over at me one eyebrow raised.

"Did you just… growl?"

"No…" I lied.

"I think you did." A grin was starting to form on his face.

"I didn't!" I protested, blushing… again… _how many times? _Hoping that he wouldn't see the redness in my cheeks I let some of my hair fall over my face. Peeking through the locks of blonde hair, I could see an amused smirk on his face he knew he was right. Not sure what else to say I kept my eyes on the ground, drawing patterns in the dust and ash. Big swirls connected by long curving lines, and circles, with in circles, with in circles. I'm not sure exactly how long we sat there quietly as I drew in the dust. He was the one to break the silence, if was up to me to start the conversation it probably never would have happened.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. I was rude, and shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"It's okay." My voice was just above a whisper so quiet I was afraid that he wouldn't here over the crackle of the flames. We sat in silence again, this time I resorted to watching the fire. The red and burnt orange tongues danced twisting, and bending, and snapping up right sending sparks up into the dark. The coals and embers glowing warmly at its base, they looked inviting as if they were asking you to reach out and touch them, so pretty their glow so soft. I couldn't though; I knew I would get burned.

"So, what's it like? America?" he asked, and I almost laughed. In about a thousand years so many people would be asking the same question.

"It's nice; it's not perfect I guess no place is. There isn't slavery, so that's good. Some of the… nobles are a bit corrupt, but I guess that's what money does to you, makes you want more. Our king is nice, his name is Obama. He tries to do what's best for the people, his court are stubborn never agree with each other, so not a lot gets done."

"Doesn't the king have the power?" he asked

"Not exactly, the lords and ladies of the court are there to keep the king in check, make sure he can't get away with things that would be bad for the country. Though the nobles… they don't exactly have similar ideas of good and bad."

"Ladies?"

"Men and women are equal there." _Hey? Am I holding a conversation? With a boy?_

"So, if you had so many rights and powers there… why did you leave?" my mind went into overdrive trying to think of some lie that would make some sort of sense.

"It's not there anymore…" I stated, hoping he wouldn't question further. I could lie pretty decently; I just had a bit of a guilt complex that made me feel like an awful person when I did. Though it wasn't technically a lie, if 'anymore' were replaced with 'yet' it would be completely true.

"What happened?" _damn it, he just had to ask didn't he? _

"War, America fell to war." He just nodded, it was one of those moments where you want to say something, but there really isn't anything to say. I could already feel guilt like a lead weight in my stomach. No one would believe me if I said I was from the future, they would probably burn me at the stake for it.

There was that silence again I was doing so well, and yet it always returns to silence. The lull between conversations makes me nervous, the longer we don't talk the more worried I get. What if I'd offended them? What if they thought I was annoying, or didn't want to talk to me? That was rarely true, however I couldn't say I always enjoyed conversations either. While I could speak to girls, most of the time I just wanted them to shut up. I had a few real good friends, but a lot of people just talked to me so they could talk. I liked talking with Clarisse, or Georgia, but some of the other girls….

I looked over at Merlin; he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Sighing, I wished that I could just talk to a guy like a normal girl could. I really wasn't that hard, I managed to hold my own in a conversation with him before. Why not try to start one? I sat there for a good five minutes contemplating what exactly it was I would say, before actually opening my mouth.

"So, if Arthur thinks that Clarisse and I are noble, why exactly did he give us a servant's tent?" the words came out jumbled, filled with syllables that got doubled with a stutter. It took him a moment to respond, and I blushed. He probably was trying to figure out what I said.

"He wouldn't give you any of the soldier's tents; he looks after his men first."

"He sounds like a good man." I said softly, smiling at Merlin.

"He's an arrogant prat!" he laughed, "but yes, he is a good one. He'll make a fine king one day."

"I'm certain he will." The silence ensued once more, but this one didn't bother me as much. I was more ecstatic that I managed to start the conversation, than I was anxious about the fact that it wasn't continuing. The excitement faded, but the silence remained. Surprisingly, this time it felt a bit more comfortable. Not saying I was perfectly at ease without a care in the world, but I wasn't on edge hoping he would talk to me, and that he didn't think I was an idiot, or annoying, or a bad person. It was nice.

After a while, he turned over to me. "You look tired; you should go back to your tent."

"Not much of a point, the only difference between here and the tent is that there's a fire here."

"The pallet is a bit more comfortable than the ground." He pointed out.

"I'm sure Clarisse is enjoying it very much." I laughed, he joined in I think he understood."

"Well, go to sleep here then Ally." Now that he mentioned it, my eyelids were finally feeling a bit heavy, the shock of the day's events wearing off and their toll setting in. I laid back, stretching out before curling my legs in and folding my arms for a pillow.

"I think, I will." I said with a bit of a smile. "Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight, Ally." He said before the world faded to black.


	5. When Pigs Fly

**Chapter Five! Cursing, possible violence. Reviews make me happy. Goodness I'm getting lazy with these notes. Well enjoy! **

**Chapter Five – When Pigs Fly**

I looked up at the trees blearily. The early morning light caught on the leaves setting the forest canopy a flame with color. I stared at the fall leaves for a long time, feeling terribly confused. Where was I? Where was my soft warm bed? Slowly I sat up, running my hand down my face. Slowly it started coming back to me, the fighting, Merlin, Arthur… Camelot. The soldiers were starting to leave their tents, and the prisoners were being roused by the activity. Merlin must've already woken up as he didn't seem to be here anymore.

The men of Camelot bustled about, taking down tents and loading packs onto horses. It was all so uniform; they knew exactly what needed to be done when, and how to do it. I was the odd one out, like a very small ant standing alone in a swarm of moving ones. The one who had nothing to do, and would mess it up if she did. Stiffly, I rose from the ground dusting ash off of my pants. Last night the ash had been beautiful, bathed in the soft glow of the fire. Now the fire was down to dying embers, and the harsh light of the sun turned the powder a flat and desolate gray.

Clarisse was certainly still asleep, and none of the men would have time to talk to me. That is if I even had the guts to talk to them. I had no idea where Merlin was he so far seemed to be the only person that I didn't look like an idiot around the _entire_ time… just most of it. For now I was alone. I stood awkwardly, watching people go by not paying any mind to me, and not quite sure what to do. My weight shifted back and forth trying to follow the directions my brain was giving my body, though my brain wasn't exactly sure. Eventually I headed over to the horses where River stood, one hind leg cocked back, his ears flopped to the sides dopily. I sat down in front of him, and his eyes opened a bit. He nuzzled my face whuffing as he sniffed around; checking if I'd brought him his breakfast. Disappointed, he returned to napping until his breakfast arrived a good ten minutes later.

"Hey." A familiar voice said sitting down next to me. I looked over at Clarisse who was stroking Byrd's muzzle.

"Good Morning." I replied, my voice a bit groggy.

"So, we're still here."

"Were you hoping we'd wake up at home too?" I asked she just nodded. We were quiet for a while until she asked.

"Where were you this morning? Did you wake up real early?"

I shook my head, "I got cold last night, I slept out here by the fire."

"All alone? Aww, poor Ally!" she threw her arms around me, her voice ringing playfully.

"Actually Merlin was with me." I couldn't help but laugh as her jaw dropped.

"Ally, you didn't did you? Oh my God, and yesterday you couldn't even talk to him!"

"No! No, he was just there!" I exclaimed through a fit of giggles, "All we did was talk!"

That made her go even more quiet. "Talk? You actually talked? Like a normal conversation type of thing?"

"I think?"

"Aww honey, I'm soo proud of you!" she squealed throwing her arms around me a second time. We talked for a while mostly trivial things, like who around the camp we thought was cute, trying to skip around the topic of our rather perplexing situation.

"I think that the teacup pigs are adorable!" I argued, we were having a rather heated argument on the merits of pigs, and their ability to be pets.

"I think that pig no matter what cups it fits into, is only any good for bacon!"

"No! They are cute, and I would totally keep on as a pet."

"I'd keep a pig as a pet… only if it could fly." She joked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, starting to say something when my attention was diverted by something else. On the soft breeze I could smell something wonderful, slowly I stood up looking over the horses where all of the soldiers were crowded around the fire.

"I think breakfast is ready." I said almost floating over to the line of men, if there was one thing that I loved, it was good food. If it tasted anything like it smelled I would be happy. As the line thinned and I finally came to the front I found myself holding out a bowl to Merlin. He plopped a ladle full into my bowl, it was rich and brown with some sort of meat and bits of vegetable, as well as handing me a piece of bread.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked taking a bite as he filled Clarisse's bowl.

"Yeah. You like it?" he asked grinning mischievously.

"Yes… Why?" I asked halting my spoon midway between the bowl and my mouth.

"It's made of rat." He smiled, pouring some into a soldiers bowl.

"What?" I croaked feeling my stomach begin to turn.

"Yeah, the buggers are hard to catch, but they aren't too bad in a stew." Was he being sincere? Or was he just joking around? _Please let him be joking_. The medieval ages sucked, but they weren't quite that bad were they? I'd never heard of people eating, rats… I hoped they never ate rats.

"You are kidding… right?" Clarisse voiced my thoughts, looking at the stew her lip curling. Merlin just laughed.

"Yes of course." He grinned, and I tentatively I took another bite. It tasted amazing, rat or not. It still worried me that I couldn't quite tell. I was about to walk away when he said "You know you have dirt on your face."

"I-I do?" I asked my hand rising to my cheek.

"Yeah it's kind of" he dragged his hand all the way down his face, "there." A blush rose as I tried to rub it off, but I couldn't exactly see it.

"Clarisse why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I rubbed at my face, shooting her a glare.

"It looked funny." She shrugged smiling.

"Is i-it any better?" I asked looking over at Merlin; I didn't trust Clarisse to tell me the truth.

"Not really." His voice was a tad higher with suppressed laughter, "here." He handed me a wooden bowl full of water.

I accepted it and sat on a little log next to him; I cupped my hands and splashed the water on my face. Scrubbing until my face was pink for once not because I was blushing. I looked over at Merlin, as he finally filled his own bowl with the last of the soup.

"Better?"

"You still have a little right there." He said pointing to his own cheek.

"Here?" I asked placing a finger on my own.

"No – uh other side."

"Here?"

"Little to the left." I lifted some water in my hand and scrubbed the spot.

"There?"

"A bit more to the left." This whole time Clarisse watched, happily eating her stew and laughing at the pair of us being awkward. I glared at her and rubbed my face again. After a few more minutes of him attempting to give me directions I finally got the dirt off.

"There." He said laughing; I let out a small giggle and felt another blush heat my cheeks. Hopefully he would just think it was the rawness and the cold air.

After breakfast the men started saddling their horses, we followed suit saddling up was second nature to us. It was nice being in the saddle, normal. The one normal thing in a whole shit load of crazy. We set out at a leisurely trot; apparently Camelot was not expecting us to arrive too quickly. The horses enjoyed the relaxed pace, maybe except Byrd. The thoroughbred mare was ancy prancing and shying at everything she hadn't seen before. Having traveled a good millennium and a half back in time, there was a lot she hadn't seen before. Arthur led in front Merlin close behind. Clarisse and I rode a little ways back from them, and the soldiers took up the rear.

It was a pretty quiet ride I was too tired to really talk much, and sore my back ached from where I slept funny on the hard ground. Mostly I just watched the scenery, the big open fields and little villages that melded into dense forest, occasionally making small conversation with Clarisse. Ahead of us Merlin and Arthur argued back and forth like brothers, I couldn't help but smile.

As we passed a small village I watched the people, people walked about on their business. Children squealed and laughed as the chased chickens and played games. Men and women bent over the soil in gardens picking vegetables. It really was real, not just one camp full of crazy people. The road continued on into more woods, where we decided to stop for lunch. Turning off the trail, we found a small clearing. We all were about to dismount when Arthur raised a gloved hand, signaling for everyone to wait. Very slowly he extended his arm pointing a brown blob on the far side of the clearing. It appeared to be a small pig. Not the pink kind you make into bacon, but the brown hairy wild boars. There was something different about this one though, an awkward protrusion as if it's shoulder blades jutted up awkwardly high. Looking closely, they looked like… wings? I couldn't help it, maybe it was the stress or the exhaustion, but I just started laughing, and laughing. Arthur turned to me, putting a finger to his lips, I tried to be quiet… but it didn't work.

"Clarisse, it's your pig." I laughed remembering our previous conversation about flying pigs.

"Be quiet!" Arthur whispered harshly, glancing nervously at the winged pig who snuffled around in the leaf litter. I tried to stifle it back to a giggle, the full out laugh subdued but still quite there. "Would you just shut up?" he snapped and the little pig ran off into the brush squealing. "Damn." He muttered, he wheeled his horse starting to say something when a very large shadow seemed to stir the tree tops, sending a storm of yellow red and brown leaves into our faces. The squeal of the pig that crashed through the branches was more like an ear piercing screech.

"Holy shit." I muttered as what I assume was the mother flying pig descended in front of us. Arthur shouted something, and he and his men dismounted swords drawn. The pig cried out again and the horses all shied, whinnying nervously. I sat deep in the saddle to avoid getting thrown as River danced, and crow hopped. Clarisse was having even more trouble, Byrd spun in circles rearing and bucking. It was amazing that the little girl could keep such a powerful animal in place even though she so desperately wanted to run.

Then the boar charged with an unearthly scream, I glanced at Merlin who despite being unarmed had dismounted and stood with Arthur and the soldiers. Though the others didn't seem to even notice, I thought it was rather odd. That was the last thing I saw, because the horses bolted all of them galloped in the other direction. Clarisse and I were carried along with the wave of panicked, very large horses. I tried to haul on the reins, but nothing seemed to work. Honestly, I didn't blame my gelding I wanted to be as far away from that thing too. I just hung on hands buried in his mane, and gripped with my legs and thighs.

I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that River while frightened was not stupid; no horse in their right mind would run head long into a tree. However, I didn't take into account that while a horse won't run into a tree, it may run very close to one. Close enough that he might not hit it, but I would. I felt a searing pain shoot all the way up my leg as my ankle snapped back, the toe had caught on the trunk of a tree and pulled my foot back farther than possible. A scream rose from my throat as I fell forward hugging River's strong neck, doing everything I could not to fall off. If I fell, not only would I be trampled by the horses behind us, but I might lose river. I couldn't lose him; he was one of the only things I had left.

Each stride was agony; his long gait jostled my ankle and sent fresh waves of pain through me. When finally the herd of horses slowed and stopped dropping their heads to graze I felt as if I would pass out. I just leaned into River's shoulder, watching my tears soak into his coat turning the gray a shade darker.

"Ally! Ally!" I heard Clarisse calling, but didn't lift my head. I was afraid if I moved that the deep, powerful throb would become a sharp and piercing pain.

"Yeah?" I replied softly as she swung down to the ground. I looked down at her, long scratches trickled blood down her face and arms where twigs had hit her. I must have avoided most of them while bent over River's neck.

"Are you all right?" she asked touching my arm.

"My ankle's broken."

"C'mon, let's get you down from there." She said helping me remove the broken foot from the stirrup. I forced back a cry of pain, biting the inside of my cheek till it bled. I knew it wasn't that bad people in this time faced worse without medication, but it hurt like a bitch. She helped me slide down from the saddle, holding me up and lowering me to the ground. It always amazed me how strong she was, especially for such a little girl. She sat me down in the grass, and knelt next to me.

"I'm going to need to take your boot off." I gulped. "I'm sorry, but it might swell, and then we would have to cut the boot. I want to take a look at it too." I nodded, shutting my eyes and taking deep breaths as she unzipped my tall boot, my muscles twitching and flinching in anticipation of her actually removing it. This is why you have a best friend trained in first aid. "Here, bite this." She said handing me her jacket, which I took chomping down on it as slowly she pulled it off. Fresh tears cutting trails in the grime on my cheeks, the jacket stifled a scream until finally the boot was off and I was left just crying. Letting out a yelp here and there as Clarisse gently handled my ankle.

"It's definitely broken." She concluded sitting next to me, "I would ice it, but I doubt they even have ice." She sighed. Looking at the horses who contentedly munched on grass.

"I'll stay with the horses if you want to go find the others."

"I'm not leaving you alone Ally. Anyways, it can't be hard to track a herd of twenty something galloping horses."

"Yeah, I guess not." I laughed.


	6. The Merits of Chewing like a Camel

**Hello All! Chapter Six! I have finally surpassed the 10,000 word land marker yaaay! So possible cursing and violence though I don't think there will be violence in this chapter, but I never know because I have a tendency to have no idea what will happen in a chapter until I'm writing it that its a bit short XD Anyway I do hope you enjoy and encourage you strongly to review because they make me happy. **

**Chapter Six – The Merits of Chewing like a Camel**

We sat in that field for what seemed like hours though it was hard to tell, because I had forgotten my watch at home yesterday, or rather in fifteen hundred years I will forget my watch at home. I was getting kind of uncomfortable in the position that I was in, but I was hesitant to shift around. Chancing a look at my ankle I started to feel nauseas it had swollen up to the size of a softball, and turned shades of purple and red. My legs itched for me to stretch or roll over, but I knew that if I did it would only hurt worse.

Clarisse had laid down and talked to me for a while. Though I guess I had grown boring, or maybe it was just because I was quiet she thought that I didn't want any company. Either way she was off with Byrd, and I was rather alone. River had wandered over at one point as well as a few other horses, curiously lipping had my face and sniffing me. River had staid next to me longer nosing me every once in a while, though eventually he wandered off in search of better grass as well.

Giving up on staying awake I started dozing off. I never really fell asleep though, I would get so close, and then accidently shift around sending a fresh jolt of pain through me. After waking up several times to my nervous system screaming, it was a relief to open my eyes to the prince of Camelot and his trusty man servant.

"We're going to need to get her to Gauis." Merlin stated, crouched over my broken ankle.

"Do you think she can ride on her own?" Arthur asked.

"I'm right here you know." I muttered, my words came out in a croaky voice that was just barely intelligible.

"You're awake." Merlin grinned, shuffling sideways to get closer to my face. The movement was a bit crab like, making me giggle a bit.

"Well can you?" Arthur questioned.

"I –" I started, but was cut off by Merlin.

"She shouldn't, riding will cause her pain. I don't think she should have to control a horse with that kind of distraction."

"I-" Once again, I was cut off this time it was Arthur. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"What do you suggest? Have her share a horse with someone?"

"Ye-" Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence, this time I cut him off.

"No!" they both turned and looked at me, and I felt myself start to get shy, swallowing I spoke "I-I'm riding River."

"Allright then, we'll have someone ride him, and you can sit behind." Arthur said in a this business is done manner.

"No. I'm the only one who rides him." Arthur started to look a bit exasperated.

"All right then you can sit on River, and we'll pony him along with Merlin's horse."

"Fine." I muttered crossly, it was better than riding with someone, but I didn't like it.

"But if you fall you can't ride on your own." Merlin said as he stood, and Arthur ordered him to go find his horse for him. The prince stood, and leaned over grabbing me at the waist lifting me up as gently as possible though I still let out a hiss of pain. Gingerly he carried me over to river, and hoisted me up into the saddle. I couldn't hold back a yelp as my ankle jostled on River's saddle.

"Th-thankyou Milord." It isn't exactly every day that a prince carries you, especially not for me. I'm not good at talking to boys much less getting picked up by them… in any sort of sense.

"You're Welcome." He said kindly, taking a hold of River's reins near his bit, and brought me to Merlin who had Arthur's and his own horse. Soon everyone had located their horses and mounted up, and River was tied to Merlin's saddle. We set off going slowly so that my ankle wouldn't get jostled about… which it still was, though I guess not as badly as it could have been. I felt bad that I was slowing everyone down if it weren't for me they could be in Camelot within a couple hours.

Sighing I looked around; Clarisse rode next to Arthur as always flirting, the soldiers rode in columns behind us, and Merlin was just a tad bit ahead of me. His eyes were trained on the road, there didn't seem to be much of a point to be so focused, we weren't even trotting. We had been riding for almost an hour now, and I hadn't said a word to anyone. Despite my shyness I'm not anti-social, and I was starting to get rather lonely. I glanced at Merlin again, I had done this before…. All I had to do was open my mouth and say something. The awkward silence could go away, and everything would be nice and awkward in a different way. I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it. What would I say? Would I ask him a question or a statement? A question I decided, and opened my mouth, and then closing it again. What would I ask him about? Camelot that seemed like a good conversation starter. Once again I found my mouth flopping open and closed. What if it was a stupid question, or something everyone should know, or I accidently gave away I was from the future and was burned at the stake?

"Right now, you kind of look like a fish… a dying fish…." I looked up quickly; Merlin was staring at me one eyebrow raised, and his lips forming an amused smirk. I turned crimson; my already faltering resolve to start up a conversation vanished. "Are you all right?"

"Y-y-yeah… I was just…. Uhmm…. Trying to see what it's like… to chew like a camel." My tone rose just a bit at the end, making it seem more like a question than a statement. _Oh God, he probably doesn't even know what a camel is._

"All right then…" he blinked a few times, brow furrowing.

"I-it's just that camels have a-a very interesting way of chewing…. They umm a move their mouths kind of go like, like… this!" I demonstrated my best imitation of a camel chewing, my jaw moving awkwardly side to side. "It's… umm a very e-effective way to chew the tough desert vegetation." Everyone was staring at me now, I could almost hear Clarisse's groan as I babbled about the differences between the methods of chewing implied by camels and horses.

"Ally, look out." Merlin cut me off, ducking down. _Why would he do something like that?_ I wondered… and then it hit me… it was a branch. I suddenly found myself no longer in the saddle, but on the ground. And it hurt like a fucking bitch. Tears welled in my eyes, and I fought not to scream. Instead I started cursing not quite a scream, but in a very loud voice. I didn't want to cry in front of any of them, so I let myself curl into the fetal position, not exactly a way to be seen that makes you feel proud, but at least they couldn't see my face. Merlin had dismounted and crouched next to me, "Are you all right?" he asked hand resting on my shoulder.

"What do you God damned, fucking think?" I yelled, and could hear Clarisse giggle in the background.

"I'll take that as a no…" After a few minutes the pain faded, and Merlin helped me sit up.

"Could you help me onto my horse?" I muttered.

"No, but I'll help you onto mine." He said standing me up one hand firmly around my arm; whether to keep me from trying to get back on River or to hold me up I'm not sure.

"I don't want to." I complained, sounding a lot like a fussy child.

"Too bad." He said putting me in the saddle with a grunt. He was of smaller stature than Arthur, and it took a bit more effort. I crossed my arms, and glared at his horses withers. He swung up behind me and took the reins. I couldn't help but blush and a not unpleasant tingle started in my stomach. There were only inches between my back and his chest, and his arms came around my sides so that he could hold the reins. His thigh against mine, hip against hip. I stiffened as I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck. I looked over at Clarisse who was stifling giggles; she must've known just how uncomfortable I was. It's not that I didn't find him cute, it's just that was _not_ something I was at all used too. I think that the fact that he was cute actually made it worse. The majority of the ride was spent sitting straight as a board, muscles clenched tightly, if I leaned back I would be resting against him, forward and my hips would be pushed into his which would be even more awkward. Somewhere along the way though, as I was fighting to keep contact I started blinking more. Then I was yawning, and fighting to keep my eyes open, and then I was finally asleep.

"Ally… Ally."

"Mom… go away." I muttered

"Ally… we're here, you need to wake up now." Wait a second… that is not my mom. I opened my eyes slowly, a gorgeous view of forests, and meadows, came into view. What was most striking was the gorgeous stone castle and the city sprawling out from it. I was leaning back against something firm, but comfy. Where was I again? I looked up to see Merlin smiling at me; I was leaning back on his chest. _Damn it_ I thought as I started blushing again. "Welcome to Camelot."


	7. And so the Future Ends

**CHAPTER EIGHT! Yay it's getting longer :) . Review and Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eight – And so the Future Ends **

As we rode through the gates of Camelot I gave up on keeping my distance from Merlin. I leaned against him, and rolled my head back trying to get a better view of the towers and spires of the castle. It was beautiful, though I couldn't quite say that for everything. The part of Camelot we traveled through was littered with hay and dung, chickens and children clad in dirty shifts ran wild. Vendors called out advertising their herbs or perfumes. I wouldn't call it the stunning beauty of the castle, but still it was amazing.

The closer we rode to the castle the less and less we saw of chickens, and the streets got cleaner. Little houses whose windows were lit with candles as the sun began to sink below the outer wall. I gave up on watching the city, but the castle was still illuminated with the last rays of the sun that no longer reached the lower parts of Camelot. It bent off the tall towers causing long casts of shadows and golden light. I didn't take my eyes off of it until the sun must have sunk below the horizon, and the castle was nothing but a looming shadow that housed glowing squares of light.

"It's amazing…" I said quietly, still in awe.

"Yeah I guess it is, the tavern is pretty good… not that I would know."

"Something tells me you do." I smiled.

"No I don't… well not really… I mean I've been in there a few times."

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur called back, "Every time I need you, you're in the tavern." The prince laughed. I turned in the saddle, and raised an eyebrow at him though it was probably too dark to see.

"No I'm – I don't –" he gave an exasperated sigh, "Ah what's the point?" I laughed and turned back around as we walked through the gates of the inner wall. The castle towered even higher from such close proximity. The clatter of hooves on stone echoed off the walls, and torches being lit dimly illuminated us and the soldiers behind us. Merlin dismounted, and then helped me down to the ground. Hostlers rushed about taking horses to the stables, when one took River I started to panic a bit. The prospect of not being able to watch overhim in this place, scared me.

"No! I want to go with him!" The hostler stopped looking back at me.

"Ally no; we need to get you to Gaius. He needs to look at your ankle." The hostler was shifting his weight back and forth, not sure whether to wait or to head to the stable.

"I'm going with River." I said obstinately, wincing as tried to hop around him. I would not leave River anywhere unless I had seen it first.

"No you're not." He put out an arm blocking me.

"Yes I am." I ducked under his arm, and used River to support me as I told the hostler to start taking him. I held the cantle of my saddle to keep myself up right as I hopped along next to my big dappled gray gelding. Merlin caught up to me.

"You need to stay off of your ankle."

"I need to make sure River is well settled in."

"Camelot has great stables, you're horse will be fine."

"I want to know exactly where he is, and where my stuff is."

"Fine, then I'll carry you." He grumbled bending down and lifting me up over his shoulder.

"Merlin! Put me down!" I snapped feeling my cheeks heat. He didn't though. In fact he carried me into the stable, which was up to my standards for a medevial stable, back out and all the way up through the castle. He didn't set me down once until we reached a small wooden door.

"You don't look that strong." I muttered, still cross that he had carried me. It was really suprising he didn't have the sturdy build of Arthur. He was much slimmer, and beneath his lose clothing you couldn't really see much, but there had to be some sort of muscle down there.

"You have no idea what Arthur makes me carry up and down the stairs." I laughed at that as he opened the door and helped me into a candle lit room. Wooden work tables were covered in different instruments, and plants, and colorful liquids. At the end of the tables there was a cot covered in off white linens, which Merlin helped me over to and sat me down. At that point a little old man walked into the room. His face was wrinkled and shoulder length snow white hair contrasted against brown robes.

"Merlin, who is this?" he asked walking over somewhat stiffly.

"This is Ally; we met her in the woods. Ally, this is Gaius."

"Hello." I smiled politely; old men were easier to talk to than younger ones.

"She's broken her ankle." Gaius just nodded in response, and had me lay down before bending down next to my foot. I hissed as he prodded it, and moved it around. Everyonce in a while I would jerk back my leg on reflex causing it to hurt even worse. There was silence as Gaius worked, save for the interjections of my yelps each time he pushed too far.

"It appears to be a clean break." The old man concluded, "I'm going to need to reset it, and wrap it." He stood, and walked away for a minute returning with a wad of cloth which he handed me. "Bite this." He ordered before returning to my foot, apprehension filled me. I knew this would hurt a lot. It had hurt when they reset my arm, and then I had anesthetic. I bit down on the cloth, screaming into it as he pushed the bones back into place. Pain rushed up and down my leg, and I closed my eyes causing the tears I was trying to hold back to flow out. Slowly it subsided, and I relaxed into my cot. Merlin sat beside me, and handed me a handkerchief.

"thanks." I said wiping away the tears.

"You're welcome." He replied, we sat in silence as Gaius wrapped my ankle tightly in bandages. I winced, but nothing was as bad as when he reset it. When the old man finished he stood.

"You need to stay off of it for a week or so, so that it heals right. Then you can walk around, but not for long all right." I nodded, but once again I was not happy about it. I wanted to be able to go see River. Not be trapped in this room day in and day out. Gaius had to go run an errand of some sort, and I was left with Merlin. For the third or fourth time in the past day I found myself floundering to find some sort of conversation topic. _Why am I so bad at this__?_ I sighed and glanced over at him. Praying he would say something so this awkward silence would just end without me making a fool of myself. And yet it dragged on... and on... I had to say something but what?

"S-so what's it like to w-work for Arthur?" he rolled his eyes _oh no, what if everyone asks him that? What if he hates that everyone only cares about Arthur. Oh now I've probably offended him, and he'll – _my internal panicking was cut off.

"Polish my armor, muck my horses, and wake me up early Merlin, why did you wake me up early Merlin?" He sighed, "He's a prat, but I guess he's not too bad." He laughed.

"The prat wants a word with you Merlin." We both froze, and slowly looked up at the doorway where Arthur and Clarisse were standing. Arthur scowled, and Clarisse looked like she was trying not to crack up.

"Yes sire." Merlin also looked like he was holding back a smile as he stood and walked out of the room. Clarisse slid past Arthur and sat down next to me.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. So where were you?"

"I had an audience with the king." She smiled smugly.

"Oh really? And how did that go?"

"Pretty well, the king seems to be a good man."

"That's good what did you talk about?"

"I told him who we were. I am Lady Clarisse Jaques of America, a war ravished kingdom very far away."

"And who am I?" I asked excited to hear what identity she had made up for me.

"You are my maidservant Alexandra Fraley." My face fell.

"… A maidservant… I could have been anybody and you made me your maid?" I yelled, why would she do that? We were best friends, now our relationship would be expected to be that of a higher and lesser person. Servant and master.

"Well it doesn't make sense for a noble to be traveling without a servant of some sort. Anyways you don't really pass for noble; you're too shy and soft spoken, you wouldn't even like it. And you wouldn't be able to be with Merlin, you do have a thing for him don't you?" I could tell she felt bad she was rambling off reasons, excuses, trying to say sorry without throwing away her pride and apologizing.

"I don't have a thing for Merlin." I protested.

"It didn't look like that on the ride here." She smiled a hint of relief in her eyes. She didn't think I would press her anymore about making me a maid. She was right, as angry as I was I hated fighting, and I wasn't going to say anything. Instead I just turned red at the mention of my nap on Merlin during our ride to Camelot.

"I just fell asleep." I scowled.

"Keep telling yourself that." She laughed as Arthur came in.

"Lady Clarisse, I will walk you to your rooms now."

"Oh I don't want to trouble you Milord."

"It's none really your chambers are on the way to mine."

"All right then. Well I see you later Ally, get better." She squeezed my shoulder as she stood.

"Bye Clarisse." As she walked out next to Arthur I had this dreadful feeling that things we're changing. Our past… or more future was coming to an end, and something new was going to take its place.


	8. Hang Mans A'comin Down from the Gallows

**Yay! Yet another chapter! Same warnings as before for cursing violence et cetera et cetera (which translated from latin mean an on an on). Another cool saying is Pfefferminz-Automaten Türklinke which means peppermint vending machine doorhandle in german! I hope you enjoyed random phrases in random languages and that you will enjoy the following installment of this story. Reviews make me happy, and love you all! **

**Chapter Eight – Hang Mans A'comin Down from the Gallows**

As much as you might think being transported back in time to some medieval world filled with charming princes and knights is fun. You are wrong. It is boring as hell. At least when you have a broken ankle and no one will let you go anywhere. In the future I would have crutches, and a proper plaster cast. Even if I couldn't go anywhere I would have my phone, and facebook, and random mindless games like robot unicorn attack. Something, anything to keep me busy would have made me happy, and yet they didn't even have Rubik's cubes.

Day after day, I stared at the wooden ceiling which was actually Merlin's bed room floor. I figured this out when I was woken up all most every night by him falling out of bed and muttering things into the floor. Gaius never seemed to notice, he just kept snoring away on his cot on the other side of the room. I would talk to Merlin, when he was there. Though most of the time he was off running errands for either Arthur or Gaius. Once he was completely off the map for a few days, he had gone off on some urgent matter with Arthur. Gaius was good company we would have long conversations about medicine and other things. A few times he even talked about magic quite seriously, I would say he was nuts, but then again in this timer period a lot of people did believe in magic. However a lot of the time Gaius would be gone too, doing his court physician duties.

Clarisse only showed up every once in a while when she did she would talk excitedly about court life, and gossip about nobles and such she had heard from the other ladies. She also talked a lot about her new friend the Lady Morgana. Who was nice, and pretty, and funny, and on and on and on. Sometimes I wanted to scream at her. _I_ was her friend, why was she off with some fancy noble lady, when she could be talking to me. On the other hand, it wasn't her fault that she wanted to have fun, and that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere fun. I had to be a good little girl, and lie in a cot all alone for hours and hours on end.

One morning I woke up slowly blinking away the sleep, and squinting to bring the figure in front of me into focus. Merlin leaned over me a big grin over his face, and a bowl of something that smelled delicious in his hand.

"Good morning sunshine." He grinned helping me sit up, I scowled at him. I never have been a good riser.

"Morning." I grunted taking the stew from him, and accepting a hunk of bread that he held out as well. I dug in starving, also not a great contributor to my mood. Last night both Gaius and Merlin had gotten back late. I had already fallen asleep, and consequentially got no dinner. The food was good, most of it was. While I wasn't sure how those in the outlying villages or even in the poorer parts of the city fared, the food in the castle was great. The food was fresh and seeing as no chemicals had been discovered I assumed organic.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked, in the week I had been living in the same rooms as him I had found I was getting a bit more comfortable talking to him. Just him though a man with a bad case of the chicken pox's had walked in, and I found myself blubbering to find words again.

"The usual." He sighed.

"Getting beat to death with a mace and then having to clean it?" I grinned ripping a piece of bread off and dunking it in my stew.

"Yeah pretty much." He grinned, grabbing the bread from my hand and plopping it into his mouth.

"Hey!" I protested, he laughed and gave me a smile.

"Don't want you getting chubby while you can't walk around." He teased standing up; I shot him a glare and chucked a piece of bread at his face. He ducked and ran out of the room leaving me to finish my stew, and then sit in my cot all alone. Gaius had left Camelot shortly; he was going to some of the outer villages to get a rare herb he needed for something or other. I finished my breakfast slowly, thinking about things. Mostly of Clarisse, who hadn't come to see me for a couple days. Merlin said he had seen her around, and that she was well. She went out on rides with Morgana, and eating with the king and Arthur.

I didn't even have anyone to confide in, to tell how I was feeling. As far as everyone was concerned she was my mistress, I her maid. There was nothing for me to be jealous about; her cavorting around with nobility was something that should be normal. I shouldn't feel completely abandoned in a strange place. Well I wasn't completely alone, I did have Gaius and Merlin, who did do their best to keep me company whenever they could.

Sighing I set my empty bowl on the table next to my cot, and flopped back onto my bed. I was really getting sick of this cot, and the brown wooden ceiling, and the tall dusty book shelves, and colorful concoctions that bubbled and oozed. It was all very interesting, really, but I had been staring at it all for a week. There was so much out there, a whole new time, and world that I could see. Where riding a horse was the main mode of transport, and chivalrous knights battled for a lady's affections. Though if anyone fought over me I would probably faint; not because I was scared or excited, but because my mind would go into overdrive trying to say the right words to get them to stop, and then get them out of my mouth. I doubted anyone would fight over me; I was nothing but a lowly serving girl. Clarisse, Clarisse was mysterious, and beautiful. A noble lady from a war torn country far away, I was just the maid of the noble lady from a war torn country far away.

It had been about a week since Gaius had reset my ankle, at which point he had said I needed to stay completely off of it for a week. So why couldn't I go anywhere? It couldn't hurt just to go on a quick stroll around the castle. I was going to need something to help me walk though; I looked around the room searching for anything that could serve as some sort of cane or crutch. My eyes landed on a tall walking staff, probably something Gaius used when walking through the woods or something. Seeing as he wasn't here, I doubted he would miss it for a little bit while I went exploring.

First I was going to need to get dressed; I was in a simple white shift. Which in 2012 would have been pretty elegant evening attire, had it been made of a slight finer material. In four hundred something, it was pretty much underwear. Before I could try to get to the staff I needed to get to the dresser type thing where Gaius had stored my clothing, and placed my tall boots next to. Cautiously I sat back up, and swung one leg and then the other over the edge of the cot, resting them on the cold stone floor. Grabbing the table for support, I slowly brought myself to my feet. Immediately I grew light headed, and my vision faded into black before slowly returning. What did I expect? I had only gotten up to take a bath a couple times, and that was it.

Slowly and carefully, I made my way over to the dresser, and opened up my drawer. Inside carefully folded were my riding pants shirt hoodie and bra. As well as two more era suitable dresses, both were gifts from Clarisse. They weren't as fine as the pretty things the other nobles made sure her wardrobe was stocked with but I liked them better. No matter who she was hanging out with, she was still my best friend and knew my taste in clothing. Both were soft wool with laces going up the front of the bodice, one in shades of green, and the other deep purple with cream accents. I also now had a blue traveling cloak and pair of soft leather ankle high boots. Though my ankle couldn't quite fit into either pair of boots I owned, so I would have to go bare foot.

I managed to get into the purple dress, and hobble all the way to the walking stick. I held it with two hands, and put most of my weight on it before awkwardly moving forward with a cross between a shuffle and a hop. Not exactly elegant, but it would have to do. I got out the door and down the hall before I needed to stop for a second. Barely having moved in a week doesn't exactly make it easy when you do.

It was only supposed to be a short walk, around a few corridors or maybe into a courtyard if I could find one. But of course, I got lost. I passed a lot of guards I could ask, but I was too shy. If only they had had female guards things would have been a lot easier. I just tried not to look at them as they smirked at me while I shuffled down the hall. If only I could find Merlin, who would probably be with Arthur… of course there's always the question of where exactly is Arthur. Well he had said there would probably be training today which would mean he would be outside. Finally with a goal of some sort I slowly wandered about until I found a corridor with windows overlooking the forest, it was a start. I followed the hallway and went down a stair case took a turn and found myself on a walk way over the square we had entered through earlier.

I paused and looked down a large amount of people had gathered below me excitedly gathering around a tall wooden something. I paused and rested my arms on the window cill. I found Arthur pretty quickly he stood with his father on a balcony. Merlin wasn't with him, but Clarisse and a woman with long black hair who I assumed was the Lady Morgana were there. I could feel jealousy rising from the pits of my stomach at lady Morgana who was standing up there in her pretty dress's talking with _my_ best friend; and annoyance for Clarisse who had separated me from her with class. I knew she didn't mean to, she didn't know what it meant to be noble and servant here. It wasn't her fault, but I was upset that she was so okay about it.

I continued to people watch, solemn guards and gnarled old women. Men who loitered in the shade of the walls looked as if they had nothing better to do. They all clumped together in anticipation of something though I wasn't sure what. I figured it out soon enough though as the guards hung long loops of rope, nooses. Then they came out six of the bandits, I looked at each of their faces. A cold feeling like ice spread through me as my gaze landed on one. I recognized him immediately; he was the one who had tried to steal River. The one I had given over to Arthur. What if I had let him go, just told him to run. He wouldn't be here about to face the gallows. I thought I had been sparring him, that if I didn't kill him then maybe he would just get jail time. It seemed Clarisse was not the only one who didn't have a perfect understanding of medieval society. What if he had a wife, and children? What if the only reason he stole was to feed them? The man would die today, and no matter what he had done to deserve it; his death would still hang over me for years, it was my fault.

I stared at him until he stepped up to the noose, and then I turned. I couldn't watch them die. It appeared everyone else could though, because after the thump of the floor falling out from under them there was a loud cheer. My chest tightened and my breath came in quick short gasps. I had to get away; I needed to get away that was my only thought as I hobbled quickly down the walk. River I needed to see River, to ride to just get out of the city for a little bit, at least until the bodies were gone. I remembered where the stables were, out in the courtyard just past the gallows where six bodies swung back and forth in the breeze.

I tried to hurry across the yard, my eyes firmly set on the ground. I refused to look at the gallows, at the man I had inadvertently killed. Of course, because I wasn't looking where I was going I ended up running into someone. Luckily that someone was Merlin, unluckily it was Merlin.

"Ally, what are you doing out of bed. You shouldn't be walking around yet."

"It's been a week; Gaius said I should be able to walk around by now."

"Yeah but not this far, and definitely not on your own."

"I just need to see River." He looked over at the gallows.

"You saw that didn't you?" I just nodded "All right I'll come with –" I cut him off.

"Alone."

"Do you know your way back to Gaius's room." I looked down out the ground.

"No…"

"Well I'll be around here find me when you're ready to go back."

"I will." I nodded and hurried off the stables, hoping he wouldn't be too close when I rode out of the city. I found River in his stall, hey boy." I greeted him gently patting his face. "You want to go for a ride?" he nickered his reply, and I grabbed his bridle. I would ride bareback, I didn't want to take the time to put on my saddle, and I wasn't sure if my ankle would agree to stirrups just yet. The stable boys had kept him well groomed and fed; I made a mental note to thank them when I got back. Using a couple bales of hay as mounting block I swung up onto his back, and trotted out of the stable into the courtyard. Of course Merlin had to be only a little ways away.

"Ally!" he called as I urged River into a canter, people diving out of the way as I rode through the crowd. I ignored him and the bodies and rode out of the gate, and into the main city. Since most of the people had been hanging around and talking after the execution the streets were pretty clear so I didn't have to dodge too much. Once I was out of the city I had a big open field in front of me. Without a second thought I indulged in what I had been dying to do for a week. I let him gallop. Even though he was nowhere near as bad as Byrd with a week off he was more energetic than normal, he shot off and I gripped tightly to his sides with my legs. Galloping in a saddle is one thing, but bareback is something else completely. I can feel every muscle bunch and coil beneath me before springing out, and coming back. I move my hips along with his movements and lean forward gripping mane as we fly.

Riding in general has always been my major stress reliever. Going for a gallop is leaving everything behind, every little trouble and worry can't keep up its just the wind, the horse, and me. The hanged men, and their Ladyships Clarisse and Morgana, the fact that I was in God damned Camelot. It all disappeared as we galloped farther and farther faster and faster. We must have made it about three quarters of a mile from the city by the time I pulled up River; gripping even harder with my thighs to keep from bouncing off, though the abrupt stop did jostle my ankle making me wince.

As we came to a stop I heard hoof beats behind me, and spun River around to see Merlin canter up to me. He was breathing a bit heavily so was his horse. He took a moment to catch his breath before saying.

"What the hell was that?" he said between breaths.

"I wanted to go for a gallop."

"I could see that, but you could have fallen, and broken your ankle again. You aren't supposed to be walking, forget galloping off without a saddle." He scolded, he looked worried. Then I felt guilty for making him worried.

"It's more fun without a saddle." I muttered.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted to?" I lied, that was kind of it I always wanted to gallop.

"It was the hanging wasn't it." My breath caught _am I that easy to read?_

"I killed him."

"No you didn't."

"I caught him trying to steal my horse, I turned him in. I could have told him to run, and he would still be alive."

"Ally he wasn't a good man."

"Does that make a difference?" I yelled my words hanging in the air, "I don't care who he was or what he was like, he was a person." I gave a quick kick to River's sides and galloped again, wheeling around to get farther from the castle. I had to run, I felt guilty. Maybe it was just my guilt complex. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know how harsh punishments were here, but still I let River fly through the fields, as if the hangman were coming from the gallows with a noose that had my name on it.


	9. Motive Before Action

**The word count is growing! Sorry it's been a while since the last post, I've been out of town. Postings may be a little irregular the next week, I am starting life guard training, and I have to do homework on top of class from six thirty to ten every night, so I may not have much time. Review people! They make me happy inside! Well here is the next chapter, enjoy :) **

**Chapter Nine – Motive before Action**

_The bandit's face, the dead man the one I had killed. Everywhere I turned there he was, staring me down with those blank eyes, there were no color just milky white and shot with veins of blood. I had never even taken the time to remember what color his eyes were. The mark of the rope around his neck was reddish purple__,__ the bruising still fresh. I tried to run to gallop, but every time I turned to flee he was there again; staring me down with sightless eyes his noose in hand trailing behind him. He was coming for me I had killed him, it was my fault, and now he was coming for me. I spun in circles looking for an open path until my breath burned and my legs struggled to lift from the ground. It was like I was running in waist deep water, and he was floating on air getting closer and closer. Dancing around me like a cat playing with a mouse, first here then there so quickly that each time I tried to ran away I drew myself closer. Finally I turned and the path was clear I tried to lift my leg to run, but I was jerked back as the dead man closed the noose around my neck. _

I sat up in my cot screaming, my breath came in quick pants as I realized that I could breathe, that no rope was tightening around my neck. This was the third night I had dreamt about him, about his blank eyes, and his noose. Every day I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault that he was a criminal, he knew what the punishment was if he were to be caught. He tried to steal my horse, to kill me, I should be happy he was dead. Yet every night I tossed, and turned on my cot for hours until I fell asleep. Then I was haunted with marrish dreams, and fitful sleep with a grand finale of one big nightmare that usually ended in my death.

"Ally?" I heard the creak of Merlin's bare feet on the stairs as he peered down from the railing. "Are you all right?"

"I- I'm fine." I panted still trying to catch my breath.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I replied, and Merlin's figure disappeared up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Things had grown awkward between Merlin and me ever since the day of the execution. The week I had spent getting to know him, getting comfortable talking to him. In trying to get away from everything I had also quite effectively gotten away from him. He was still there making sure I was okay, that I didn't break my ankle again, but that was his job. The friend seemed to have disappeared. It was probably my fault; I have been the one who pushed him away, who's pushed anyone away when they try to help. Clarisse has always been the only one I can open up to. I was afraid she wouldn't understand though, she had been up on the balcony laughing and gossiping with Morgana, she wasn't the one who turned him in, she had been in her tent.

I had never been a social person, never one to talk about emotions, to really try to connect to people. I had never felt so isolated though; I didn't think I wanted to talk about it not yet, but I wanted to have someone to talk to. To keep my mind off of the man whose eye color I hadn't even remembered. Sighing I glanced over at Gaius, the man was a heavy sleeper, he didn't even know I was having night mares, that I had any feelings towards the six bandits I had watched hang. He was always so busy, I couldn't have conversations with him, when we did they were nice though. I didn't think a candle would wake him, so I searched for the flint and steel and a candle. I had no idea what time it was just that it was still dark out. I knew I wouldn't fall back asleep though, and that if I did I would just see him again.

Instead I struck a flame, and hobbled to the bookshelf. I had taken to reading Gaius's books on medicine and anatomy, they were interesting. It was strange comparing the methods of the medieval physicians and 21st century doctors. Those carefully constructed and formulate medicines of my time were unheard of, unable to be made. Now a day's herbal remedies and crude medicines were used. The understanding of the human anatomy was rudimentary, less than that of a middle school education in 2012. Common sense wasn't even common knowledge here. A good deal of illnesses even appeared to be blamed on magic not a virus. _How many poor wretches have been burned because someone caught the flu?_ I wondered leafing through the text that would surely have rotted away to nothing by the time I was born.

Still I had no idea how I got here, how twenty twelve had become four fifty one. Maybe magic was a viable answer, because I still had no clue how the hell it was even possible. Sometimes I still tried to convince myself I was just dreaming. At that particular moment I missed Banana more than anything; the tan pug who always seemed to know when I just needed someone to be there for me. I would never see her again; never hear all those odd snorting sounds she made when she got excited. She didn't care what I was acting like or what I had said, she always just sat there until I felt better. I started to choke up, and tears began to well in my eyes. What would I give to have Banana with me right then? He would never ask what was wrong, never pressure me to explain. He would just sit in my lap, and sniff my hand on occasion. Thankfully not my face, he had awful breath.

I let one tear slide down my cheek, and stain a rough picture of some sort of body system. That was it, and then I kept reading through whatever remained of the night until the sun started to rise. I could already hear Merlin beginning to shift around rolling in his bed as he tried to bring himself to wake up. Quickly and quietly I stood, and put away my candle and my book, before slipping under the covers of my cot and pretending to sleep. I listened intently as Merlin got up, and hurried around his room getting ready for the day. I had to pay attention to something or else I was afraid I would fall asleep, my eyes felt heavy, and my mind threatened to give into the warmth of the bed and sleep.

I listened as Merlin slowly came down the staircase and woke Gaius, before slipping out of the door. I lay still making sure my breaths were even and slow Gaius would come tell me to wake up soon enough, and probably check on my ankle. Which had been improving, I still wasn't clear to walk around a lot or do any sort of work. If you asked me, they were being paranoid I was a bit stiff and sore, but otherwise fine. I was grateful though, I wasn't quite up to the awkward experience of being my best friend's maid.

Gaius bustled around the room, switching between what smelled like breakfast cooking and something else much closer to me that had a very acrid scent to it. Eventually he roused me, shaking my shoulder and handing me a plate with a piece of bread and a bit of meat. I thanked him, and started eating while he sat on a stool next to my ankle. I had been able to get up and walk around the room a bit without trouble, though still they hadn't let me leave since I took off galloping River.

"It's definitely getting better; we might even let you go out for a walk today." He smiled at me; he had been quite amused when Merlin had told him I went out for a ride. "No galloping though." I just smiled into my plate. He rewrapped it, and then got up to go attend to some of his other patients. "Merlin should be back eventually, tell him to take you on a walk around the castle or something." I nodded, and went back to finishing my breakfast while Gaius walked out the door.

Setting my plate aside I sat up, leaning forward a bit stiffly so I could look out the window. The sun had risen a bit higher, but not by much. I had to squint my eyes against the bright orange rays that flooded into the rooms. Sighing I swung my leg over the edge of my cot, and limped to the book shelf. I wished I could help Gaius with his work, I had always enjoyed science, and I knew enough to be of good use in these days. More than that even I had a more in depth knowledge of infections and viruses than they could possibly know about. It would just be incredibly awkward to explain exactly how I a serving girl could know about things like that. Now that I had read how many things had been explained away with magic I didn't doubt they would believe me, I just feared what they would do to me.

I brought a book back to my cot, and began reading. I had made it to the chapter on the treatment of infected wounds. Generally amputation, if it hadn't spread to much it suggested some herbs that could potentially draw it out. The chapter was littered with graphic illustrations of severed or swollen limbs, and long pus filled gashes.

"Thank God I have a strong stomach." I muttered continuing to leaf through the pages. I wanted to get out of this room. I could leave as long as I avoided anyone who might know who I am, and that I shouldn't be up and about. However knowing my luck I would run into Merlin and Arthur, and probably be lost too; then Merlin would get in trouble, because he had to help me back. And then I would feel bad, and things would be even more awkward. I would just have to wait for Merlin, and read Gaius's books. I never did know when Merlin would be back, depended on how hard Arthur decided to make him work. Knowing my luck Arthur would have done training today, and Merlin would be exhausted, and I would _still_ be trapped in this room.

Hours passed, and the sun rose higher and higher. It was well past high noon that Merlin came back. That anyone had come back, I had had nothing to eat since breakfast, and I was starving. He came in sweat dripping on his brow, and his breath coming quickly. He looked like he had some snarky comment he wanted to say desperately, probably about Arthur. Instead he muttered a hello, and jogged up to his room. When he came down he started to head for the door, but I called him back. He turned on his heel quickly.

"Merlin, are you busy?"

"No, I don't think so, I was on my way to the kitchen to grab a late lunch."

"Can you take me with you?" I asked hoping he would say yes, I was hungry, and bored, and thought that maybe if I just spent more time with him again things would get better.

"Yeah sure." He said, starting to come towards me to help me up. I rose to my feet before he could reach me a bit unsteadily, but not badly. "Gaius did say it was okay right?" he asked. I just nodded, and made my way over to him. The walk to the kitchen was pretty quiet, and so was our meal of bread and cheese. The silence was occasionally interspersed with bits of awkward conversation. It just needed time again; I needed to figure things out. About the bandit that I had turned in, about the whole God damned mess Clarisse and I had somehow gotten into. I wondered why he was so awkward though, I had always been a shy person the incident a couple days ago had just drawn me back into my shell. Merlin didn't seem to be the type to get like this over me snapping at him. Maybe it was his constant urge to fix people, to make sure everyone who is feeling upset is happy. He knew I wouldn't talk about it, maybe he was awkward not because he didn't want anything to do with me, but because he didn't know what to do with me.

Eventually he did have to go back to help Arthur, and so he showed me back to the rooms. This time I wasn't going to be alone, Gaius was back, and he had a new patient. A young boy no more than ten or twelve lay out on the table. His hair looked like it should have been blonde, but it was darkened with sweat that dripped down his scalp and face. He was sickly pale, and twitching unintelligible words being muttered quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Gaius who was mixing something at his work tables; fumbling at different liquids and powders.

"He has a bad fever, and has had a cough for days. His mother only got him to me now, I'm afraid there is very little I can do at this point. Only hope he fights it off."

"There's nothing? Do you not have any herbs to bring the fever down?" I questioned him looking at the frail form of the boy on the cot. If only he lived in my time, it never even would have gotten this bad. He might not have even contracted it.

"Nothing strong enough, not for the fever he has." He said grimly pouring a potion of some sort down his throat. "This will only do so much to make him comfortable; if his mother had gotten him here sooner I could have done something, but not now."

"You're just giving up?"

"I can't do anything for him; it would take magic at this point. Sadly that's illegal." My brow furrowed a bit when he said magic, before I remembered that at this point they were all superstitious.

"There has to be something. I have to do something." I said forcefully, sitting in a stool next to boy who shivered despite his burning temperature. "Tell me what herbs to use, I'll stay with him. Please just let me help him!" I begged Gaius's face was turned into a frown that only deepened as the boy let out a wet hacking cough. "Please."

"All right." He nodded moving over to the work table, and began showing me different herbs; yarrow for the fever, angelica for the cough. Then he left saying something about having to attend to the lady Morgana, and her nightmares. I couldn't help but feel anger, is that the way it always worked here? A poor common boy would have to die, because a dainty noble was having God damned bad dreams?

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked the air, praying that it would have some advice. I had no one to help me; I wasn't even sure how to give him the herbs. Anyone who knew was off tending to the fancy rich people. Sitting over the little boy's cot I felt like crying, I couldn't let him die, but what could I do? I tried to think of all the books, the movies I had seen where someone was sick in a time like this. What did they do? I watched him shivering he looked so cold. An idea coming to mind I stood up and quickly ran around the room snatching up the blanket off of my own cot, and searching for all the spares I could find. I settled them over him, making sure they were tucked in well so that no heat could escape. I had heard of people sweating out the fever I just prayed it would work.

I built up the fire higher, and lit the braziers and torches, anything I possibly could find to make the room hotter. I even found a few smooth stones that I set near the fire to heat, and then wrapped in the blankets next to him. The dress I wore the blue one, darkened with sweat as the room reached a stifling heat.

Burning I stripped down to just the thin white underdress as I tried to figure out what to do with the herbs. There were all those herbal teas maybe that could help. I wrapped the herbs in cloth balls and put them in a kettle of boiling water. While I waited for the tea to steep I sat next to his bed reading one of Gaius's books trying to find everything I could about how to treat him. There were lists of more herbs I could use, and what they looked like. Bathing him in yarrow or St. Johns Wort infusions were said to help the fever. I decided I would try that soon. Other possible treatments were dangerous or just absurd. Bleeding rubbing them in animal dung, things I knew weren't useful at best.

When the tea was finished I poured it into a cup and held it to the boy's lips. I tried to tip it back, but he just coughed it up entering into another hacking fit.

"Swallow." I muttered trying to pour more down his throat. Yet again it only came back up the still hot tea bubbling out of his mouth, and dribbling down onto my arm. "Please." I pleaded trying again still it came up, and again. "Swallow damn it! Swallow!" I yelled my voice cracking as tears started pooling in my eyes.

"Ally?" I looked up, Merlin stood in the doorway looking concerned.

"He won't swallow." My cheeks becoming wet, "I can't get him to swallow, and if he doesn't swallow he'll die!" I cried out turning my face away from him. I heard a thump as his bag hit the floor, and he walked over to me quickly.

"Hey," he said sitting next to me, "Here I'll help." He said softly lifting the boy into a sitting position, and tilting back his head. "Try now." I lifted the cup to the young boy's mouth and tipped back, Merlin rolling his fore and middle fingers along his throat. He coughed a bit, but the tea went down.

"Thank you." I breathed, as I brought the cup to his lips again.

"Why? Why does he matter so much?" he asked me his blue eyes on the boy I looked over at Merlin, and then down at my bed.

"What makes you think there's a specific reason? He's an innocent boy, he's sick. No one's doing anything; I just don't want him to die." I said my voice quavering a little as I tipped tea into his mouth.

"What makes it your job? What makes you think you have to do it?" he spoke eyes still on the boy.

"I have to save him; everyone else is too busy waiting hand and foot on the nobles. No one else cares enough, he has family you know? He has a mother who loves him and a dad maybe some siblings. I won't let him be taken away from them; I won't let him be killed." Merlin was quiet for a minute.

"This isn't about the boy is it?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped pouring more tea into his mouth.

"That bandit, you still feel guilty, you think you'll feel better if you save someone's life."

"It's not about the bandit! It's about a little boy who's sick!" Once again Merlin was quite. "I killed him…" I spoke words just above a whisper only just audible under the crackle of all of the flames.

"Ally, how many times do I have to tell you? He was a bad man."

"How do you know that Merlin? Did you know him?"

"No I didn't, but he was a bandit, he stole and killed."

"I don't care what he did! It's not the action that says who a person is, but the motive." I focused on the boy, refusing to look at Merlin; afraid that he would see the tears that were forming again, even though his gaze had finally turned to me.

"Then who are you Ally? Who are you right now?" he asked taking the cup from me and giving the boy another sip. My hands now unoccupied fell to my lap wringing each other nervously.

"I'm selfish… all right! I'm just trying to ease my own conscious. It's just –" I broke off for a second trying to regain my thoughts. "I may not have killed him Merlin, but I sent him to his death. I decided his fate, and I didn't even bother to remember what color his eyes were!" I yelled slamming my fist into my thigh. "I didn't do something as little as remember his eye color." I looked straight at him now, not caring that tears spilled down my cheeks.

"They were blue…" he said letting the boy lay back on the cot, and putting the cup next to the pot. "Arthur thought it was funny that someone you're size had caught him; he pointed him out to me. They were blue." I didn't reply, unsure whether to be relieved I could finally say what color his eyes were, or that Merlin who was unimportant to the man, had nothing to do with him, had remembered, and I had not. "You should get some sleep, it's getting late."

"No." I said firmly, "I won't leave him."

"I'll stay with him Ally; you're doing no one any good exhausting yourself."

"No _I_ have to be with him. It has to be me."

"Well then I won't leave you.


	10. Do you have Floating Whales?

**I Passed my life guarding test! I am now certified to save your life! However for now, here is the TENTH CHAPTER! WOOOO! I'm sorry for such a long wait, right after life guarding school work as picked up since we have EOC's and finals at the end of May. As an apology enjoy this extra-long chapter, ten pages on my word processer. I hope you all enjoy it :) please review it makes me happy. **

**Chapter Ten – Do you have a Floating Whale?**

_There he was again always there always watching me, but there was something different this time. His milky bloodshot eyes were now clear and blue, and the noose still hung from his hands, but he did not move any closer to me. He just stood and watched me, and I watched him. His gaze was accusing, but also pleading, like he was asking, begging, me to do something. _

"_What?" I yelled towards him, he did not flinch, his expression unwavering, "What do you want?" he blinked once, and pointed towards me. "Me? You want me?" he gave no indication whether I was right or wrong. "Why can't you just say something? Is it me that you want or not?" _

I woke with a jolt this time I was not in my normal cot looking up at the wooden ceiling. I was hunched over, face pressed against thin rough cloth that smelled of sweat, herbs, and faintly of stables. Whatever the cloth covered was soft, but firm. Another thing I noticed was that everything was burning, it was like sitting inside of one of those saunas my mom would always trying to drag me to. Groaning I sat up a bit to find that the something I had been using as a pillow was actually a someone. Merlin was bent over at the waist his head resting on the edge of the cot, my face had been pressed into his back.

We had been up late watching over the little boy; keeping the fire going, and making sure the herbal teas went down. It appeared that at some point of time we had fallen asleep.

"Merlin!" Someone called pounding on the door, "Merlin! Get your lazy ass up!" Merlin jumped awake and ran to open the door. Arthur leaned against the door looking vaguely annoyed. "You see this Merlin?" he asked gesturing down his body.

"You're clothed?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"Yes Merlin, I'm clothed. And do you want to know how that happened?"

"I don't know; do I sire?" Merlin's lips started to spread in a grin.

"I dressed myself."

"I'm proud of you sire I knew you could do it." Merlin laughed as Arthur grabbed him by the ear muttering something about him being an idiot. I sighed and stretched my back and neck sore from being hunched over all night. Warm sunlight spilled through the window it was probably about midmorning. I reached my hand forward pressing the back against his head, he was still hot, but the fever had lowered drastically. Smiling slightly I stood moving stiffly over to the tea pot to brew some more. Gaius must have come in even later than we fell asleep and woken earlier. _No wonder he sleeps so heavily_ I thought _he would be half dead if he didn't, if being out all night is a regular occurrence. _

"W-who are you?" I heard a soft but gravelly voice behind me. Turning I grinned, he was awake. The little boy blinked heavily as he looked about the room, "Where am I?"

"I'm Ally," I said kindly hurrying to sit next to him, "You're in Gaius's chambers, the court physician, you've been really sick."

"Am I better?" he asked sitting up, he still appeared to be weak his muscles trembled from the strain of lifting the small boy.

"You're getting there." I smiled, "Your fever's broken, and you're awake so that's a good sign."

"I'm hungry." He stated looking up at me.

"Here why don't you drink some of this, and I'll go try to find us some breakfast." I said pouring him the last of the last pot of tea.

"What is it?"

"Tea." I said standing up, "It's a bit cold, but there will be some fresh hot tea when I have your food. Looking at the brown liquid skeptically he took a sip only to spit it out.

"This is shit." He cried shoving the cup back at me.

"Does your mother let you speak like that?" I asked not taking the tea.

"I'm the man of the house I can do as I want." He said petulantly.

"Don't you have a father?"

"I wouldn't be the man of the house if I did." I tried to keep my emotions from my face; I had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate my sympathy or pity.

"Well if you want to keep being man of your house you need to get better, so you're going to have to drink this alright?" he scowled at me but drank the tea. "Good," I smiled "Now stay here, and don't get up; you need your rest so you don't get sick again." He nodded begrudgingly as I left the room. Apparently I still need to learn where everything is, because it took me twenty minutes just to find the kitchens.

My ankle pulsed with a dull throb I was better, but long walks obviously weren't the best idea yet. The kitchen bustled with servants and cooks people carrying food out, dishes in, and cooking over hearths and fires. I looked at all the faces hoping to see someone I recognized, i.e. Merlin. He must've been off with Arthur somewhere. Sighing I found some bread and cheese, and left the kitchens to attempt to find the way back to Gaius's chambers.

"Well it took you long enough." The boy said from the cot enough arrogance in his voice to rival Prince Arthur. I didn't dignify it with a response, partially because I would just sound like an idiot, and placed the plate on the table. Sitting down I helped him prop himself up on the pillows and handed the plate to him, he stared at it for a minute not touching it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"This is all?" he asked looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"Well there was some vegetable soup, but it had a lot of onions… I didn't think you would like it."

"At least you got something right." He said an edge in his voice as he picked up a chunk of bread and ripped it with his teeth. "This is the palace isn't it? Where's all the nice food?"

"The nice food is for the nobles, people like you and me don't get it."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's just the way things are here."

He didn't respond just ate his bread and cheese not looking particularly happy about it, but accepting it. _Is that how everything works around here_ I thought_, you accept it just because it is, does no one ask questions, try to change anything? Even a little boy has given up… I've given up._ Suddenly I started feeling irritated; a slow burning itch that tingled in my spine, and made my stomach roil. It was worse than anger, because in a fit of rage you can scream and cry and throw things, but right now I just simmered I could feel it building but do nothing.

I itched all over with the anger that couldn't come out, at Clarisse for making her maidservant, making me stuck in a class without power without a voice without anything. I was nothing; I was a nobody, just like almost every other person in this country in this world, in this time. I hated that bandit, for letting me catch him, making me feel guilty. I just wanted to get away from everything to run, I wanted to be home. I wanted to be on the couch with a big bowl of ice cream watching some pointless sitcom with Banana.

I didn't notice that tears were forming in my eyes, making my distant stare glassy, until the salt began to sting. I snapped back to myself to find the boy staring at me that could have been concern though more likely was just curiosity. I always wanted to know why people were crying. I blinked rapidly, and turned my gaze downward. At that moment the door swung open, and Gaius walked in setting his medical bag down on the floor. Quickly standing up I walked out of the room muttering something about going for a walk as I tried to hide my slight limp.

I managed to find my way to the stables without too much trouble, and quickly found River. The big gray gelding nickered softly when he saw me; I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent his head down muzzle touching the small of my back in a sort of horsie hug. Just standing there in the stable, with all the familiar scents of horses and manure, hay and leather; if I just kept my eyes shut, if I didn't look up I could be back at Willow Springs, my fluorescent orange rust bucket waiting for me outside to take me home. Where mom would be making dinner and Banana would run up to me making all sorts of strange noises in her excitement, and my obnoxious brother would be playing video games with the volume all the way up in his room.

I bridled River, still not sure that my ankle would like the bend and pressure of putting it in a stirrup, so I mounted bareback. I trotted out of the city, if there was one thing I could do to lower my stress, just forget that everything happened, it would be to jump. I cantered once I left the city keeping him at the nice rolling gait until I reached the large field where I had gone galloping. I reined him up to near the edge of the woods that bordered the meadow, and dismounted letting him drop his head to graze. I surveyed the edge of the woods, and started dragging long sticks and small logs. My ankle hurt especially each time a stick bumped against it, gritting my teeth I kept pulling rolling rocks as well. I made standard piling logs and rocks in a step like manner so I could adjust the height. Sweat poured down the back of my dress, I should have put on my riding clothes from home, but I hadn't been able to think about it.

I had built a course of fences, I just need to put up the long fallen branches, and thin logs to make the poles so I could actually jump, not just canter between standards. Coming to the last fence I lifted the log, but it was heavier than I expected my ankle gave me a shock of pain, and I dropped the log taking the left standard with it. Frustration, and irritation filled me and I sat down head in my hands. For the first time since everything had really set in, since that first night I cried really cried. I cried for my pug, and for my mom who would be holding me right now, even the sound of my brother yelling victoriously as he gunned down zombies. I would give anything for everything to be normal, to be back the way it was. When Clarisse would have visited me when I was injured, not go gallivanting off with her new noble friends. I cried because I was confused, because I was scared, because I still had no idea what was happening, or why. I cried because everything kept moving when I wanted it to stand still.

"Ally? Ally, are you okay?" A hand touched my shoulder tentatively. I didn't want to look up, because my face was red, and puffy, and I was pretty sure there was snot smeared across my left cheek. "Ally are you hurt? Did you do something to your ankle?" he asked again, the voice I was pretty sure was Merlin's. I shook my head no, "Then what is it?"

"Ally, sweetie what's wrong?" this was Clarisse, and I fought back a fresh wave of tears. She was one of the reasons that I was curled up on the ground sobbing. My only answer was a few choked gasps and hiccups. I could still feel them watching me, Merlin's hand wrapped around my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, and wiping the snot from my face I rose a bit.

"I'm fine… it's nothing." I avoided their gazes as I rose unsteadily, the blood rushing from my head started to blacken out my vision. I stumbled, and they both reached forward catching me.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me." Clarisse said moving to be directly in my eye sight.

"It really is nothing; it's just been a lot… you know the war and all." I said referring to our cover story, though I hoped she would infer our sudden time travel. Which wouldn't be a complete lie, I just couldn't tell her about that other part. I couldn't let her know how upset I was because of her. They both seemed to accept it. I glanced up to find Arthur on his handsome bay stallion, and Morgana on a pretty light gray mare, both watching me. I blushed and studied a blade of grass on the ground; I was comfortable with Clarisse despite everything that had been happening, and to some degree felt safe around Merlin. However the high and mighty noble's made me nervous. There was an incredibly awkward silence for a minute, the kind where everyone stands there awkwardly trying to figure out what to say. Merlin ended up being the first one to do so.

"You built this? Yourself?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, my voice gravely from crying.

"You shouldn't have, you could have damaged your ankle again."

"I was tired of being in that room, it was hot… and the boy was annoying." I added quietly on the end.

"So obviously if you're hot, you go and build a bunch of fences?" he asked a bit of a playful smirk on his face. I scowled at him.

"I wanted to jump." I muttered.

"Jump? If you can even jump something that high you'd break your ankle again for sure."

"Not on foot, on my horse. I just have to fix this." I stuttered slightly, knowing Arthur stood behind me made me more nervous. Stooping down I started building the stair case shaped standard again, they weren't super high, the largest ones standing at about three feet. Still each one had taken me a good twenty to thirty minutes; it had been mid-morning when I had left the castle, and now looked to be a bit past noon.

"Here let me help you." Merlin said his hands moving nimbly to restack the logs and stones, his movements were almost unnaturally quick. Though I guess you had to have fast fingers to be the servant to a prince, all that armor tying, and what not. Glancing a bit to the right I could see Clarisse smile, at the two of us.

"Merlin." Arthur called impatience clear in his drawling complaint, "I haven't had lunch, and I'm going to need someone to bring it to me." Merlin stood quickly, glancing between me and Arthur.

"Oh let him stay Arthur, we shouldn't leave poor Ally alone out here. We can all dine together, Gwyn will serve us." The Lady Morgana said in a clear voice, that unlike my mental image of her was actually quite kind.

"Fine," Arthur grumbled wheeling his horse, "and Ally there is a banquet tomorrow you seem well enough to serve your lady at it." He said before cantering off Morgana following, Clarisse squeezed my arm and swung up on Byrd following the noble's. I should have expected it, but still it hurt. Sighing I turned around, the standard… was finished.

"How, on earth, did you finish that?" I asked astounded, it had been still mostly collapsed a moment before.

"I stacked things, I don't know about you Ally, but I don't find it that hard." He said cheekily.

"No, that was impossible, how did you even do that, magic?" I laughed; he seemed to stiffen a bit.

"Now that would be absurd, if I had magic why on earth would I be in Camelot, I would have fled this place a long time ago." He laughed quickly picking up the log and setting it across the standards, and then striding over to grab my horse for me. "So what exactly are you doing?" he asked as he handed me the reins and helped me swing up onto River's back.

"Why don't you watch and see?" I laughed urging River into a trot, and then a canter. Even if I was shy, when it came to horses, I'll admit it, I was a show off. Grinning as I moved seamlessly with my big gray gelding I warmed up cantering circles around the makeshift course I had built. Merlin stood at the center turning in circles to watch me ride around and around. After several laps, I cued River to turn in slightly towards a low line, only two feet tall and about six strides apart. I stretched up into two-point as he leaped over, without stirrups I didn't rise up off of his back as much as I could have, but it was enough. Grinning I pulled him back just a bit to fit his stride into the line better before jumping the second fence.

I took him over the line a few more times before pulling up next to Merlin. I smiled at him widely, "That is what I'm doing."

"That was great." He smiled back and I couldn't help but feel rather large amounts of pride.

Despite my urge to say, 'it was, wasn't it.' I replied, "Thanks, but it wasn't much." Looking up I found a course through all of the fences that I wanted to take, and picked up the canter again. It was nice to be jumping again, something I hadn't done since the day I had found myself here. River and I moved easily over each fence, my legs, seat, and hands asking him to turn or to perform a flying lead change through the corners. What I loved about River was that he loved jumping just as much as I did. He got impatient and twitchy in dressage, he disliked the amount of mouth contact, and my own stiffness when he did it didn't help. We both preferred the jumper ring, or even better cross country. Coming off of the last fence I brought River back down to a trot then walk.

"That was amazing; we don't do anything like that around here." Merlin said patting River's shoulder. My horse seemed to appreciate the compliment as much as I did, because he leaned down and nosed Merlin's chest.

"Horse jumping is a sport where I come from; actually we do a lot of sports with our horses. They aren't just transportation."

"Well you come from a fair strange place then don't you?" he laughed, "women have power, and horses are athletes not just a way to get around and fight. What else do you have there talking animals?"

"haha no that would be weird even for America."

"Really you sure, no floating whales?" he grinned

"No, but we do have flying fish." I said laughing.

"Flying fish? Really?"

I nodded, "Well not exactly, they can only go a few feet out of the water, and then go back in." _Those are in America right?_ I asked myself_ Ah well he obviously doesn't know what they are, or where America is, so he can't prove me wrong._ We joked around and laughed, and I took River over the courses a few more times before we rode back to the castle. He had to leave to attend to Arthur right after we arrived; I was left to care for River, which I didn't mind. I sat in his stall for a good hour rubbing him down with straw to dry the sweat and combing out his mane with my fingers. I didn't exactly have access to my nice brushes back home anymore, though perhaps I could try to make some soon.

When I left the stable and found my way back to Gaius's chambers it was nearly time for dinner. Pausing before opening the door I noticed a not so pleasant smell, mostly sweat. Sniffing, I found the source of the odor to be me, _I guess that's what I get for trying to build stuff_, I sighed to myself. I was going to have to make a bath, and figure out how on earth to clean clothes without a proper washing machine. The boy was sleeping, and Gaius wasn't to be seen; quietly I slipped past the boy, who I now realized I did not even know the name of. Moving to dresser I grabbed my clean dress, and changed into it behind the dressing screen in case the boy woke or Gaius suddenly returned.

In clean clothing I decided to read some more, I didn't exactly have anything better to do. Even as I tried to focus on the neatly written words and detailed pictures, my mind wandered. Tomorrow I would have to begin serving Clarisse, my best friend was now my boss. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do, though she would do what she could herself, we didn't come from a class that had servants waiting on you hand and foot. I supposed I should ask Merlin what I would have to do, at least that way I would know enough to keep it from looking suspicious. I hated my new position, but it was better than being burned at the stake, because for some reason it would obviously be related back to Magic which seemed to be the cause of everything here.

_I wonder if they've got any magic to cure nightmares?_ I thought, and suddenly I was reminded of my dream the night before. His ice blue eyes staring me down, if only I knew what he wanted._ Don't be silly Ally,_ I scolded, _they're dreams they don't actually mean anything._ Sighing I tried to turn back to the book, when the door burst open. Merlin ran in scanning the room frantically.

"Have you seen Gaius?"

"Not since this morning… why?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later tonight." He slammed the door shut again, and the sounded of his feet slapping stone faded away. Turning, I saw the little boy stirring. Great, he's woken him up. I wasn't sure which prospect was worse, being alone with my increasingly conflicted and angsty thoughts, or being alone with this child. Blinking a few times the little boy propped himself up on his elbows a bit.

"How are you doing?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Fine I guess, the blankets are kind of scratchy, I would have expected something higher quality of the palace."

"I'm sorry, but I can't control who sleeps in what, this isn't even my place, I'm just living here because I broke my ankle so don't complain to me." I said annoyance blatant in my voice.

"My mama doesn't like it when people talk like that, says it ain't polite."

"Then how come you talk like that? Doesn't you're mama ever scold you for it."

"I can do what I want, because I'm the man of the house." He said defiantly.

"_Men_ are respectful to everyone. I bet your Pa was a good decent man, don't you want to be like him?"

"No!" he suddenly cried out, taking me aback, "My Pa wasn't decent, and that's what got him killed. That's what everybody says, if he weren't a thief then he would still be alive today." He stared me down with an ice blue glare, but tears were forming at their corners and his bottom lip quivered.

"You know you're Pa loved you, I bet he was only trying to make sure you and you're family were safe and fed."

"I'd rather have been hungry, every once in a while. If he hadn't done in got 'imself killed, if he'd been getting a honest living then King wouldn't have done gone and executed him. Now we ain't got nothing, it's only been four days now, and I'm stuck here. I don't even know how much food we got, I don't know if I can feed my baby sister." Tears were running down his cheeks, and his voice was cracking. My heart stopped, four days. He had said four days since his father had been executed, and the little boys eyes, they were so like his. The bandit, I had killed this little boy's father. I tried to breathe; I had not only killed the man, but torn apart his family too. I had never even thought of that, that he might have a family a wife and children that he was just trying to support.

"What was his named?" I asked in an exhale of breath.

"What?" the boy sniffed.

"Your father's name, what was it?"

"James; same as mine." I just managed a nod, and then stood up a bit weakly. I fiddled about with the tea pot until hot water boiled, and soon steeped. I brought the boy his tea which he took, though he grimaced as it went down. It was too bad that we didn't have any real medicine.

"You should get some sleep it's getting late." I said taking the drained cup.

"What about dinner?" he asked his voice still a bit thick.

"Oh… right, I'll go get us some right away." I left the room which was pleasantly warm with its fire, and brazier, in comparison the stone corridor was freezing. I hugged my arms tightly against my body, and walked as quickly as possible towards the kitchen. Most of the torches that lined the walls had gone out, and the guards must have been in another part of the castle. The empty hall felt ghostly, haunted even, and I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I was being watched. I tried to scold myself for being silly there was no such thing as ghosts or monsters, _you just traveled over a thousand years back in time and met a flying pig, you really shouldn't be discounting that._ I started an awkward half run half walk; glancing back I could have sworn I saw something, a piece of a shadow disconnecting its self from its place next to a pillar and begin moving forward.

So focused on the shadow, I didn't bother to look in front of me. A scream escaped my throat as I hit something. I looked up panicked, and more than ready to start running, to find Merlin's face.

"Are you all right?" he asked gripping my shoulders urgently.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine, the dark is just making me see stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" he asked.

"I don't know it was nothing."

"You sure? It didn't have anything to do with shadows? Moving ones."

"Yeah… why?" I asked, a large pit dropping in my stomach.

"Just thought it might be important to the situation." He said his gaze fixed on a point behind me. Slowly I turned, and reaaly wished I hadn't. On the walls, and the floors, and through the air, shadows danced and turned, swooping this way and that. They were moving forward too quickly for comfort. Merlin's hand grasped mine, and we took off running as fast as my skirts would allow. Every time I glanced back at the shadows they were closer, unwavering in their speed. Sprinting past a hallway I heard someone call out to us and slowed, looking back. A guard strode from out of the hall looking in our direction, completely oblivious to the shadows that raced towards him. I opened my mouth to shout a warning, but it was too late. They were upon him stopping their forward motion, and roiling about him swirling through the air in so many circles; a near perfect ball of moving writhing darkness. That wasn't the worst part though it was him, his scream, strangled out impossibly long, catching and breaking as if they dived into his throat stealing his breath from within until the broken wail finally ceased.

Then they were coming again, sightless shadowy gazes trained on us. I couldn't see what was left of the guard, and was glad I couldn't. We started running again; through all the adrenaline I hadn't noticed the strain on my ankle. However the ankle itself did, and gave out. I tumbled forward, my hand yanked from Merlin's, and I threw it out to catch me before I hit the floor. A grimace twisted my face as my hands made contact with the hard cold stone, jarring the bones. I scrambled to my feet only to be brought back to my knees. Panic setting in I looked back, the shadows were getting closer only ten, nine feet away. I tried to stand again to no avail. Swallowing hard, I turned to face the shadows, trying to move back in an awkward crab walk, but now it moved faster than me by far. Five feet, four, the twisting shadows towered up over me, a soft hissing noise that seemed to be almost like excitement emanated from them. Two feet, one, I closed my eyes.

Through my lids color burst forward flickering orange, fire. Merlin held a torch, and stood in front of me waving wildly at the shadows who retreated backwards down the hall. As they disappeared moonlight spilled across the stones, and eventually spilled across a dark lump that could only be the body of the guard. Merlin crouched next to me holding the torch of to the left.

"Are you all right?" he asked, I nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"I think." I said slowly standing, only to stumble a bit.

"Here." He said lifting my arm around his shoulders, and wrapping his own around my waist. We set off at an awkward shuffle down the hall away from where the shadows had receded.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we took a right turn into another darkened hallway.

"Morgana's chambers I think Gaius is there."

"What was that thing?" the whole there's no such thing as monsters that had been repeated to me over and over in my childhood was in danger of shattering. A thousand voices in my head screamed at me, they were real, they weren't, there was a logical explanation, everything was going to hell. We hurried down the halls, looking over our shoulders for the shadows. Eventually we burst into Morgana's chamber, Merlin slamming the door behind us.


	11. Lady of the Shadows

**Chapter Eleven, I hope you all enjoy it, cursing possible violence, and scary situations may occur… well at least I would find them scary, me and my phobia of the dark and creepy things that go bump in the night XD… surprisingly they're also some of the things I'm better at writing about XD Well enjoy this next installment, sorry for the incredibly long wait. Please review they make me happy. **

**Chapter 11 – The Lady of the Shadows**

Gwyn was serving soup to the Lady Morgana and Clarisse, who were absorbed in some sort of conversation. They were a bit too far away for me to here exactly what it was they were saying, but I wasn't exactly concerned about it. When everyone's backs were turned I stood being careful of my bad ankle, and limped as quietly as possible over to the door, grabbing a torch along the way, I was almost to the little alcove that slightly hid the door from the remainder of the room, when Gwyn turned. I froze the good old, if I don't move they can't see me trick, which doesn't actually work… this was no exception. Her deep brown eyes caught mine, and held them. I tried to convey without words for her not say anything. There was a nod, almost imperceptible, and I mouthed thank you. She said something a bit loudly, setting down a pitcher of water, and I slid out shutting the door quietly as possible.

Holding up the torch, candelabras and other fixtures and adornments on the stone walls cast shadows that flickered and danced with the flame. I eyed each one warily; terrified that even just one would rise from its position flat against the wall. I found myself in an internal debate; I could turn back, slip right through the door, and sit comfortably in a nice cushioned chair of the Lady Morgana's. I didn't have to face the horde of shadows, but I couldn't leave River alone. Taking a deep breath I took the first step down the slowly spiraling stair down from the noble lady's chambers. I leaned into the wall for support each time my bad ankle had to take the weight, holding the torch aloft with my freehand, illuminating as much as I could in front of me, and glancing back at the darkness I left behind.

Each dragging shamble echoed eerily on the stone wall, coming back to me in whispers that sent shivers down my spine. At home, I would have told myself I was just being silly, that it was irrational. However there is a point, where logic just gets completely screwed over, and if there ever were a time that it happened, it was now. There was no reasonable explanation I could possibly come up with, and at this point I wasn't going to even try.

My progress towards the stable was painfully slow, each step was agony. Not just for my freshly injured ankle, but the lack of distance I was making weighed heavily on my heart. I was going so slow, what if I didn't make it in time, what if it found the stable? I could not lose River, if there was one thing that I could keep constant one thing that could not change in this complete overthrow of everything I had ever known, it was River. He would be the only one who would not change, the only one would stay. Every hair on my body stood up, and my whole body stiffened a scream barely stifled. The clanging toll of the bells echoed through everything, creating a cacophony that eased my nerves no more than the fearful silence I had had before. I had no idea why bells were ringing, though they didn't seem to be very happy sounding.

Moving onward I finally found the courtyard, being extra careful to only step in the swaths of moon light if possible. I didn't trust what lurked in the shadows under the walls, and cast in twisting spires from the fountain. I limped into the stable, and started lighting the other torches and braziers, not trusting the faint silver light that spilled through the windows and doors. I kept my first torch at hand as I walked over to River's, stall stroking his nose while glancing at the door.

Time stretched impossibly thin, I couldn't tell how long I stood, was it minutes, hours? It couldn't possibly be as long as it felt, because still the sun didn't rise, no orange glow or the indigo haze of pre-dawn shone through the window; just the velvety black of midnight and the never ending stars. My nerves too, were being pulled beyond their limits. Despite the warm glow of the torches every shadow that flickered in my peripheral vision, every sigh or snort the resting horses made, or rustle of mice in the feed bags caused me to jump. Outside it was all too silent, the bells had ceased to ring eternities ago, and not a soul seemed to be moving about the courtyard. Until I began to hear them, hushed whispers and the soft wispy sound of thin cloth brushing cobble stones. I stiffened bringing the torch up in front of me brandishing the flame out in front of me, sending shadows down the wall. Slowly, so slowly, the stable door opened, the rusty hinges emitting a long whining creak.

My hands shook as I stared down the door, the shadows my torch I had cast vibrating with it. I wasn't sure to be more wary of the shadows that danced, even if it was I who caused them to twist and turn, or whatever lurked in the shadows behind that thin knotted piece of wood. I waited watching silently; River gave a nervous whicker as the other horse's shifted. The door flung the rest of the way open, and I screamed brandishing the torch. The silhouette of a person flashed behind the fire and I stepped back, Merlin stood next to the wall hands raised. Gaius and Clarisse slid in behind quickly shutting the knot holed door.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Merlin asked, his voice was soft, but its tone was a bit more hard edged.

"I needed to make sure River was all right." I whispered just above the crackle of my torch. "I couldn't leave him alone, not with that thing out there."

"He's a horse Ally. What about you, you could have died." He caught my eyes, and I felt myself falter for a second, I really could have died, maybe I had been stupid. I turned my eyes down as River stepped forward in his stall, placing his muzzle on my shoulder.

"He's all I have left from home." I looked at Clarisse pleading for her back up on this, she would understand. Despite her better position here, she was still from the same place as me. All she had from home was some clothes a pair of boots and her horse, same as me.

"Ally he's right, I know you love River. I love Byrd, but I wouldn't risk everything on the off chance she could be hurt." I stared at her for a minute; I didn't understand how in the course of a couple weeks she had changed like that. Two weeks ago she would have been more than willing to risk anything and everything for that horse, I remember one time when she nearly had her skull bashed in trying to untangle her mare from an electric fence. She must have seen the betrayal in my eyes, because she started talking again. "Ally, I saw the body of that man. I don't want something like that to happen to you."

"I don't want something like that happening to my horse"

"Ally – "she started, but Merlin cut her off with a soft hush. I turned looking at the cracks between each plank of the wooden door. Nothing but darkness was visible, too dark not a shred of silver moonlight, only black. That soft dry hiss was all too obvious, the shadows were there; kept outside only by the thin flickering flames placed around the stable.

"Now what?" I asked, our previous arguments replaced by cold fear.

"We should be fine as long as the lights stay on." Gaius said, just as a breeze slid through any possible opening into the stable. Flames flickered and flared, a few candles disappearing into a thin stream of bluish smoke. I felt as if everything inside me had frozen solid, I had been an idiot hadn't I? Now not only would River die, but Merlin, and Gaius, and Clarisse, and me. Every last one of us mangled by shadows that tore, and snapped, and ripped. I looked at Merlin; he had closed his eyes and started to stumble back towards the wall, brow furrowed in concentration. His knees bent as he slid to the floor, the wind flickered strengthening and weakening abruptly.

Gaius knelt next to him muttering something into his ear; my eyes went between them and the rest of the room. The wind was picking up again and I watched helplessly as more and more candles started flickering out, even a few torches close to the door and windows were extinguished. Clarisse looked terrified, wide eyes flickering between the door and the windows.

"I have to Gaius." Merlin muttered just loud enough that I could hear him.

"But-"the old man protested glancing at Clarisse, who was too frightened to notice.

"If I don't we're all going to die, if she figures it out it will just be me."

The old man frowned, but stood up with a slight groan as his old bones creaked. What was he talking about? What the hell could he do for us right now, as far as I was concerned we were pretty much dead. The jolted wind continued, rising into a gale briefly before completely ceasing. I had given up on watching the impenetrable dark through the slats of the door. Instead I sat and watched Merlin. His eyes remained closed, face contorting with effort, and sweat shimmering on his cheeks and throat in the quickly dimming light. I gave a nervous glance at the door as it creaked ominously, there was only the torch I held and two more on the far side of the stables left. I could hear Clarisse whimper, as the wind died again. I started to rise, wanting to stand with River who was weaving anxiously in his stall.

My hair blew back in a sudden gust of wind, the flame of my torch lunging out in a last attempt of life before turning to spiraling wisps of smoke. That awful dark began to seep in, leaking through the door like some sort of toxic ooze you would see in a cartoon dripping down into pools of black on the stone floor. Rolling and reaching forward towards the nearest being, Merlin.

I cried out leaping forward to seize his arms, his eyes opened and for a second I could swear the regular deep blue of his iris had turned gold, but as soon as it was there it was gone. I yanked pulling him away from the door, half dragging him as he scrambled on the slick straw scattered on the flag stones. Then with an ear splitting crack, the shadows burst in. The nervous snorts and whickers of the horses turned into high pitched whinnies, and panicked bellows. Loudest of all was Clarisse's scream, she was flailing, and swatting trying to strike down the untouchable dark.

"Clarisse!" I yelled, letting go of Merlin I started towards her, just to be pulled back by Merlin's arms wrapping around my waist and dragging me to the floor. I struggled against him kicking out, and throwing punches. More than once I heard him grunt as my fist made contact. I called out for her again and again as the shadows circled and danced whispering menacingly softly under the roar of the wind. I sent back an elbow catching his jaw his grip relaxed, and I leaped up just as the shadows closed around her.

I screamed her name reaching for the mass of darkness. Merlin had jumped up and grabbed me again this time securing my arms. I struggled at first, but eventually gave up falling back against him, tears blurring my eyes. The shadows lifted her from the ground expanding into a whirling sphere and contracting to cling to her body in excruciating detail, moving in synch with each curl of her hair or fold of her gown. She didn't scream as the guard had in his final moments, floating there engulfed in darkness her figure seemed almost serene, noble even. I stood there in Merlin's arms trying to engrave in my mind this image of my best friend, I wanted to remember her like this, not whatever mutilated horror she would be when it had had its fill. I wanted the last thing I saw of Clarisse to be her silhouette in the pulsing darkness, a lady of the shadows.


End file.
